Letters From Darien
by Pearl-Cape
Summary: Taking place in 1943 America before the war. Darien is a medic, Serena a college student. This is their love story unlike any other before it. It shows, that even now, a simple letter makes the difference. Complete, installments pending. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first installment to something I felt compelled to write. It's finished and all will be uploaded within the next week. Reviews might speed up the process, so I suggest you leave some! Rated M for later content. It's taking place as WWII in the United States is unfolding. Remember to review.

Disclaimer: I own the story, not the characters or the heroic deeds of many individuals during this time period.

Darien was walking the streets of Langley, awaiting the day for his departure to Europe. It was 1943, the United States was mobilizing for war. He, a surgeon, enlisting for the front lines days after Pearl Harbor. He was looking for a definite job anyway. He was wearing his uniform, headed to the recruitment office for any assignments. As a medic, his training was less extensive than that of privates, corporals, pilots, or other such positions that required a straight shot.

He took a left and continued on down the street. It was a beautiful autumn day, the leaves were falling to the ground where he proudly crunched them with his shiny new black military assigned shoes. His dark thin hair rustled in the wind. He was young, hopeful, and determined, like many enlisted men of the time.

He spied the recruitment office up ahead. He was almost there when a blond whirlwind came around the corner barreling in his direction. Before he knew it the object ran into him at full speed, nearly knocked him to the ground. He grabbed the door knob for balance. He looked down at the pile of blond hair and it moved, issuing a groan.

"Are you running from something miss?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, startled, jumping away from him. "I am so sorry! Honestly, I was running errands and I am on a tight time schedule…" she began to ramble. After finally calming down she was still enough for him to get a good look at her.

Her hair was long, longer than anything he had ever seen before. It came to her elbows and it curled slightly. She was diminutive, barely reaching his shoulders. Her skin was pale compared to his which was tan from basic training. He was most stunned by her eyes. They were of a pale blue, reminding him of the sky.

"I really am so sorry," she replied again. Darien scowled slightly.

"Well, apology accepted, just be more careful." Darien nearly hit himself. Why would he say something so rude? He was an officer, and a gentleman at that! The girl closed her mouth and it went into a pout. She turned away from him and faced the door. With his hand still on the door knob, Darien opened the door, letting the girl go inside first. It was the least he could do.

The girl went up to the counter where a woman sat in front of a pile of folders. "Excuse me, my names Serena, my father came earlier about a job?"

"Oh yes! Well, he said you are a very efficient typist and not so great with machinery, so it's the typewriters for you young lady!" the secretary said in a jovial tone. "Once a week should be good for right now. I hear you are enrolled in college after all!"

"Yes, I just started," she answered. Darien stood behind her, one eyebrow cocked up. "And my assignment?" The secretary was shuffling through the folders. She held up a finger to signal for her to wait.

"And what can I get you while I look for Miss. Serena's folder?"

"I'm Darien Shields, I just transferred from Annapolis?"

"Ah, yes!" The secretary looked up, eyeing him appreciatively. "They know how to make them up there don't they?" Darien heard this Serena snort. "Well, here's your folder miss." The secretary handed over a crisp folder to Serena. "Just fill those forms out and have them back in a week."

"Thank you," Serena replied. Clutching her folder to her breast, she pealed out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

"Jumpy little thing, don't you think?" the secretary asked.

"I suppose," Darien answered, turning away from the closed door.

"Late again! Serena, when will you learn? You're going to be late to your own wedding!" a black-haired beauty exclaimed.

"Calm down Raye, I was at the recruitment office! I had to pick some stuff up for my new job! And then I ran into this officer jerk. I can't wait until they deploy all of those men! All they do is walk around and cause trouble for girls like us!"

"Oh, relax! I happen to quite like the military men," a girl with shockingly blond hair commented. "Better than those uptight fools we go to school with!"

"You would Mina."

"Oh, be quiet Lita! You always officer hunt with me!" Mina spat back to the tallest of the group, her hair pinned back in curls. Mina turned her head away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Regardless, this one was especially rude." The girls were sitting around a table at a local diner, a place they frequented after classes. What made the place especially endearing was the newest bar clerk who was super cute. Apparently, he had been in the army since leaving high school and was a private waiting for a promotion and deployment. There were a lot of officers floating around these days.

"I was thinking, maybe I should go up and finally speak with our cutie today," Lita told them. "What do you think?"

"Lita, is that really a good idea?" Amy, the mild-tempered pixie of the group said. "I mean, won't it be awkward if we come back after he says no?"

"What is he going to say no to Amy? It's just talking! Jumping to conclusions, aren't we?"

"Just the pen-ultimate, which you will eventually reach."

"I say you should talk to him," Serena answered.

"What about me?" Mina asked her. "Do support me?"

"I support both of you!"

"Then order from him, we shall!" Mina exclaimed, standing up, thrusting her fist into the air. She and Lita exited the booth and Serena moved closer into Amy.

"Oh my God," Raye hissed, following a target with her eyes. "Who is THAT!?"

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, looking at the menu.

"I don't know but I sure want to find out," Raye answered. "He's way cuter than that other guy. No, he's not cute, he's handsome. I've never seen anyone look so good in a uniform. It looks like he is a marine."

"I have trouble believing that he could be that good looking."

"You haven't even looked!"

Serena rolled her eyes and looked up from her perusing to stare at the back of the rude man she had encountered earlier. She hadn't really gotten a good look at him beforehand, and now she could only see his back. He had black hair that hung around his ears and was wearing a cap over it. He was tall, but she already knew that. She had run into him.

"That's him! That's the guy I ran into earlier!"

"Enlist me for that then!"

"Raye!"

"Hey, Mina and Lita are motioning us over," Amy pointed out. The girls got up, gathering everyone's bags. They headed over to the stools, each filing in besides Lita and Mina.

"Everyone, this is Andrew," Lita said. "He's staying here in Langley gathering recruits!"

"Amy." She held out her hand and he took it. Raye did the same, offering hers. He smiled and Serena melted slightly. He was very charming.

"And this is Serena," Mina interrupted her thoughts. Serena held out her hand, but a voice interrupted her and Andrew's first interaction.

"Well if it isn't the blond hurricane, Serena!" a deep, provoking voice said. Serena turned to see the man from earlier today. She had heard his name but it escaped her at the present moment.

"Hey! You know, you're really rude!"

"At least I don't run into people at full speed!" A few of the girls laughed and Serena sent them admonishing looks.

"You two already know each other?" Andrew asked.

"You could say that," Serena replied.

"Darien, I thought you just moved here?" Andrew continued.

"I did. I went down to the recruitment center today and we had a little bit of a run-in."

"How do you two know each other?"

"Andrew's my future commander once we go to Europe," Darien answered. "Well, I am a member of his squad. I am a medic so I have my own set of rules."

"You're a doctor?" Raye asked, her eyes glaring at him with a look of pure admiration.

"Yes. I work at the hospital when I am not on my days off. Primarily with sick officers, the influx has created problems at the hospital."

"I can't believe you're a doctor! Doctor's are supposed to be polite and supportive," Serena replied.

"Who says I am not either of those things?" Serena let out a sigh and turned to Andrew.

"Can I please have a chocolate shake and an order of fries."

"I will have a soda please," Lita chimed in after that. All of the girls ordered, Serena receiving hers first. She downed it before anybody could snatch a French fry and then polished off her drink.

"How long will you guys be in town?" Mina asked.

"Until we are deployed I think," Andrew answered. Mina nodded and continued to slowly sip her drink, drawing out her and Andrew's time together.

"Well, speaking of deployment, I have to go and write a paper for literature," Serena informed them. She grabbed her folder from the recruitment center and her school books, placing on her light jacket.

"Stop by anytime!" Andrew told her.

"Okay," Serena said happily, showing him her biggest smile. She pivoted on her feet and headed for the door. The bells jingling as she left. Darien watched as her skirt rippled around her, hair doing the same.

He wondered if he would ever see her again.

Serena, bored in class a few days later, was staring wistfully out the window. Clouds were gathering in the sky, showing signs of a storm. Serena sighed. She hoped they could hold out long enough for her to get home. She still had to go to the recruitment office later today to drop off her completed forms.

"And the formula for this particular equation needs simplifying." Serena hated maths. She listened to the teacher drone on but none of it ever sank in. She was more of a free thinker, a free spirit riding on the wind. She looked at the clock. Five more minutes of pure torture!

A note floated to her desk and she looked up. Mina was looking at her, her eyes relaying that she should read it. She opened it up under the desk, making sure the teacher was otherwise occupied.

"The girls and I are going dancing at the Riverbend tomorrow night and you're coming. Convince Amy to come along!" Serena read to herself. She looked at Mina and nodded. She stashed the note in her pocket and shut her notebook. The minute and had crept around the clock, taking baby steps. Two more minutes.

Serena's thoughts rested on the new clerk at the diner. He sure was cute. He had sandy hair and curious green eyes that she could not get enough of. She had stopped by to see him yesterday, enjoying the feeling of having him all to herself. She had yet to tell Mina of her escapades, but she was afraid of having her head taken off.

"Class dismissed," rang through the room like the bells of heaven. Serena bolted out of her seat and out the door. Mina soon followed. "You want to come over and study for a bit?"

"Can't," Serena answered, holding up the folder. "Going to the recruitment office to hand these in."

"You're pretty adamant about that job, aren't you?"

"If you want me to continue going to the diner, I am going to need some spending money. And it is only once a week until the telegrams pick up anyway."

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then. And don't forget to tell Amy!" Mina warned her. They headed in opposite directions, Serena sprinting down the stairs. She wanted to get there before the ominous storm hit.

She barreled down the sidewalk like there was a tiger nipping at her heals. But that's what storms were for her, giant tigers created of clouds, thunder, and lightning. She could only run so fast before her pray would down her. Once she reached the corner the recruitment office was on, she slowed. She remembered what happened last time and did not want to have a repeat of the situation. She peered around the corner and seeing no black-haired, tall, and handsome man in sight, she continued. She stopped moments after having the thought.

Handsome?

She pondered on the revelation. Yes, he was very handsome. His dark hair and tanned skin. His smirk that seemed to invade his face when he spoke with her. Even though the event had only happened twice, the smirk was always prevalent. He had broad shoulders and she could imagine the muscles that filled out his uniform.

If only.

Serena shook her head and continued on. She opened the door to the recruitment office and walked up to the desk, standing before the same secretary as before. "And what can I do for you?"

"I have those forms, you asked me to fill them out?"

"Oh yes, Miss. Serena!" She opened the folder and looked at every sheet of paper carefully. "Everything seems to be in order. You can start this Monday then? After school?"

"Yeah, okay!" Serena replied enthusiastically.

"I will see you then," the secretary told her. Serena nodded and headed out the door. Once outside, a chill ran up her spine. There was a booming and then a loud crack, followed by droplets. They grew steadily until there was a decent amount of water falling from the sky. Serena was running every which way, trying to hide from the impending thunder. Her house was still fairly far away. She needed to try and ride the storm out. After a crack of lightning and another boom of thunder. She sped in the opposite direction, hoping to come upon some place.

What she did was run straight into the park. With no cover in sight, she became even more panicked. She was drenched to the bone. Her sweater was soaked and her hair clung to her like a second skin. She hugged herself trying to keep the warmth that was escaping her.

And then the rained stopped. Well, that was a lie. It stopped in a circle around her. She looked up and stared into stormy blue eyes. How appropriate considering the situation. "Are you okay?" Darien's concerned voice asked her. "I saw you run into the park!" he shouted above the rain.

He wasn't wearing his uniform today. Instead he had on a sweater and navy pants. His hair hung in his face. He had on a white lab coat, which he presumed was for his job. There was another loud crack of thunder and Serena jumped, wrapping her arms around his waist. She feared how forward she was being, but didn't care. The tiger had her in his jaws and was about to bite down.

Darien was paralyzed. He had been walking home from work, smart enough to bring an umbrella, and he had spotted his favorite target sprinting into the park. He though it odd because it was raining hard and the park was not a safe place to be. He had run after her, nearly being hit by a car, and continued into the park where he found her near a memorial to some commissioner or other. And now she had her warm, wet body pressed up to his and he didn't know what to do.

But he was glad she was safe.

"Let's get you somewhere warm. The diner's near here, right?" She nodded her head. He coaxed her to let go of him, putting his arm around her as a substitute, and led her out of the park and back into town.

Serena clung to him as she walked, getting him effectively soaked. He didn't complain. She looked up at him, and deciding to press her luck, asked him a question. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why not?"

"Because, we don't exactly get along."

"I have met you twice and we've had disagreements. That doesn't mean I don't like you," Darien chuckled. Serena relaxed a little more into his side. "In fact, you're one of the first people I ever, sort of, met here."

"You called me a hurricane and told me to watch where I was going!"

"Well, you are a hurricane and I think my comment was just made clear by your little jaunt in the park." Serena pouted. "Now, don't pout. Even though you look just as pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?" Serena asked. Surprised at his own words, Darien just shrugged. Serena's pout was replaced by a satisfied smile. Darien thought she was pretty.

They were a block away from the diner and Darien loosened his grip on her soggy shoulders. She loosened her hands around his waist. Once in front, Darien collapsed the umbrella and they both hurried inside.

"You guys look like you jumped into the fountain!"Andrew shouted. There were very few other patrons in the diner. A few were standing around the jukebox, going through songs, while another group was settled in a booth, books all around them.

"It is raining Drew," Darien replied. "You could at least get the lady a blanket." Andrew nodded and went into the closet and pulled out a towel.

"This'll have to do," he said, handing it to Serena. "You need one too?" he asked, pointing to Darien's wet clothing. He shook his head. It was only in the spots Serena had been glued to his body. Serena settled into one of the stools. Andrew brought to her a cup of coffee and the sugar and milk canisters. She nodded her thank you. Andrew poured Darien a cup of black coffee and put it in front of him. Darien sipped at the coffee, eyeing Serena.

"I'm gonna be okay you know. We're inside."

"I'm a doctor. This is what I do."

"I am just a little afraid of storms."

"A little?"

"Okay, not the point!" Serena grumbled. Darien smirked. Serena fumed. And Darien went right on smirking. "So, Andrew, when are you off doing army stuff?"

"In the morning and early afternoon. I work here during the evening." Serena nodded, her legs swaying on the stool. She sipped at her sugar-loaded coffee. Darien had watched her put in four lumps. And they weren't diminutive lumps.

"Don't you have any free time?"

"Sure. Usually on the weekends."

"Oh, Andrew! The girls and I are going to the Riverbend for that party tomorrow! You should come!"Serena said excitedly.

"I might," he responded. Darien's eyebrows met at the center of his forehead. Why didn't she ask him? Did she not want him to go? Darien took another sip of his coffee. "The rain is starting to slow down. You should really get home and change Serena."

"Yeah," she said, slipping off the stool.

"I'll walk you home," Darien offered, getting up after her. She nodded, handing back the towel to Andrew. In a daze, she headed for the door. Darien reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of bills, putting them on the counter for he and Serena. Andrew nodded him off and he followed Serena. "Wait a second!" he called after her. She stopped and turned. He removed his white coat and gave it to her. "You probably going to need it."

"But it's your lab coat," Serena told him.

"I know what it is, now put it on!" She obliged him and slipped it on. He opened the umbrella and she stepped outside under it.

"Thank you," Serena said quietly.

"You're quite welcome."

"I guess I was wrong."

"About what?"

"You are quite a gentleman," she told him. He could see that she was visibly blushing.

"I try," he answered. "So where do you live?"

"Eight blocks away or so." Darien nodded. "We have to take a right here." They waited to see no cars driving down the street and they crossed over. Subconsciously, Darien wrapped his arm around Serena again, pulling her closer to him. Serena leaned her head on Darien's shoulder and they continued on in silence until Serena felt the need to speak.

"Do you like it here in Langley?"

"It's a quaint town. I was going to move a few towns across, but I didn't want to be in with the thick of the army."

"Do you like being in the army?"

"Yes. I went to the naval academy and became a doctor in an expedited program. Five years."

"How old are you?" Serena asked curiously.

"Twenty-three. Yourself?"

"Eighteen," Serena said proudly. Darien chuckled. "What's so funny about being eighteen?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." There was an occasional small rumble of thunder in the background, but nothing of the magnitude of before. Serena sniffed at his coat. It smelled of a hospital, but otherwise there was something she liked in that smell. Not the hospital smell, what she presumed to be Darien's smell. It was indescribable, something she'd never smelled before, but it was wonderfully comforting. "What are you studying?"

"I want to become an elementary school teacher," Serena replied. "I like working with children." Darien nodded. "Have you always wanted to be a doctor?" He nodded. "Your parents must be really proud of you! My parents are always telling me to do better. And you're a doctor!"

"My parents are proud of me, I think."

"You think?"

"They died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry," Serena whispered.

"It's okay. I don't remember much. Besides, I am sure your parents are very proud of you. You are in college. That's an accomplishment."

"A teaching college."

"You're there, right?"Serena shrugged. She looked up, her house only a block away.

"We're almost to my house," she told him. He looked up to where she pointed. He nodded. She was shrugging out of his coat as they walked along. "Thank you," she told him as they approached her gate. "It was really nice of you, to…you know, rescue me."

"Anytime," he told her.

"Darien?" she asked, staring at the ground.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go dancing with me tomorrow?" Serena asked, her eyes shut, fingers crossed. The silence was excruciating. Darien stood unmoving next to her. This couldn't be a good thing.

"I can't promise I am a good dancer, but I can try." Serena's bubble of happiness traveled up her body into her fingers and head. She looked up, smiling as wide as she could. She hopped up on her tip toes and matched her lips with his.

The happy feeling floated to Darien, invading his body, traveling down to his toes. She took a step closer and he encircled his arms around her, taking her closer to him. The happy feeling lit both on fire. Serena finally descended off her tiptoes and came down from the cloud known as "Darien." Blushing profusely she unlatched the gate and ran up the path.

"Serena," his deep voice called after her. "Six o'clock tomorrow?" She nodded, biting her lip. She opened the door and slipped inside, removing her shoes.

"Serena," a soft voice called out. Her mother came from the sitting room. "Who was that young man?"

"His names Darien Shields. Dr. Darien Shields, he was just deployed here. He works at the hospital."

"He's in the army then?" her mother asked. She nodded. "How did you two meet?"

"At the recruitment office. When I went to get my forms. He walked me home today from the diner. I think we're going to go out tomorrow."

"Bring him by then. I am sure your father would want to meet him," her mother informed her, a small smile playing on her face.

"Yes m'am."

Serena waited at her front door, hopping from foot to foot. Her mother and father sat at the dining room table, anxiously awaiting her date. Serena looked at the grandfather clock once more, it was almost six o'clock. Was Darien punctual? She realized how little she knew about him. And how much she wanted to know.

The doorbell rang and Serena looked through the peephole. Darien was standing there, hands in his pockets, holding a small bouquet of flowers. Excited, Serena swung open the door. "Good evening miss," Darien smiled, and handed her the flowers.

"Come in, please," Serena instructed him. He nodded and stepped inside. She shut the door behind him going to find a vase in the kitchen. Darien followed her, not knowing what else to do. He had on one of his military outfits. Special patches and insignias showed his rank and position in the marines.

She took the flowers and walked into the dining room, setting them down on the table. Darien followed and entered a room where two adults sat. The man had his hands joined together at the head of the table and the woman was sitting straight up in her chair watching Darien.

"Darien, these are my mother and father."

"Nice to meet you sir, m'am," he said politely. He took her father's hand first and then kissed her mothers. Serena was impressed.

"It seems you are taking my daughter out these evening to the Riverbend," her father told him. Darien just nodded. "And that is all?"

"Yes sir," Darien replied.

"I understand that you are a doctor at the hospital and are planning on being deployed to Europe, is that correct?"

"When orders are received, yes, I am in one of the battalions headed for the invasion."

"And you went to the Naval Academy?" Darien nodded again. "I expect her back by ten." He turned to Serena with the next statement. "No exceptions young lady," he warned her. Serena nodded obediently. Her mother got up and walked over to Serena and gave her a hug.

"Tell all of the girls I said hi. No, run along before they start without you." Serena nodded and looked at Darien who just smiled. He walked over to her and offered his arm. She took it graciously and they were out the door.

"Thanks for the ambush."

"You handled it well. A natural charmer." Darien chuckled and shook his head at that statement.

"Do I charm you?"

"Sure you do."

"Well then, mission accomplished." Serena blushed. "So, what is this Riverbend?"

"It's a banquet hall where they hold all sort of town events. They didn't start throwing regular dances until the officers came into town. It gives them something to do rather than go out and drink in bars."

"Always a bad thing," Darien scolded, a smirk on his face.

"Do you drink?"

"Occasionally. Not often though. No need." Serena nodded and they continued on down the street. "Have you leaved her your whole life?"

"Yes, my father is the resident taxation authority, I guess you could say, for the county."

"I will make sure never to make him angry then." Music floated to their ears and Serena told Darien they had to make a left. "Who usually goes to these things?"

"College aged boys and girls and a few officers. Maybe one or two married couples."

"Do you know any married couples?"

"Acquaintances," she answered. The music was getting louder. Swing music. Soon, Serena heard shouts coming from the Riverbend of girls giggling at random jokes and gossip. She saw the lights against the dusky sky, revealing pinks and oranges, the sun dipped below the horizon line.

The couple entered the Riverbend and the music and conversation invaded their senses. Serena was soon swamped by many girls, including her four friends that had been at the diner the other day. Darien spotted Andrew and a few other officers sitting at another table. He walked over to them and sat down at their table, ordering a soda. He kept an eye on Serena, who was still chatting with her friends.

"Oh, Serena, you lucky devil, how did you ever arrange to come here with Darien?" Mina asked, a mischievous look on her face. "I thought you two disliked each other."

"More of a misunderstanding."

"And you even got Andrew to come!" Lita exclaimed.

"It wasn't that hard, I just asked."

"Serena, where did you meet Darien?" her old friend Molly questioned. "Because sign me up."

"The recruitment office!" Mina answered for her.

"Serena, I didn't know you liked Darien," Raye said in a lower tone that only Serena could here. Serena turned to her and realization hit her. Raye had shown a heavy interest in Darien.

"I am so sorry Raye! I had no idea that you-."

"No, no! It's okay, really…" Raye trailed off. "Besides the way he looks at you, he never showed any real interest." Serena's face fell. Raye had liked him first.

"Miss?" a voice asked. Serena turned to see a man standing behind Mina, trying to get her attention. "A dance?"

"Sure!" Mina answered enthusiastically. The man took her hand and led her out onto the floor. Soon all of Serena's friends were getting picked up to dance. Only she and Amy were left standing.

Darien saw Serena standing alone with one friend and motioned to Andrew. Understanding, they both left the table and walked over to them.

"Amy?" Andrew asked. Delight showed on Amy's usually stoic face. She took Andrew's hand as he twirled her out onto the dance floor.

"Serena?" Darien's deep sensual voice came from behind her. She giggled and turned around. He took both her hands and thrust her out onto the dance floor.

Mina winked at the two as they traveled across the floor in time to the swing music. Darien wasn't the best dancer, but neither was Serena. She knew enough to make it look good though. Her dark blue dress flared out around her.

She had to admit, Darien and she did look stunning together. Her dress was a small v-neck that hung off of her chest and was bunched at the waist, then flaring out to her knees. She had on little closed toed high-heeled shoes that propelled her a couple of inches higher so she was exactly at Darien's shoulders now.

The music slowed to a different tempo and Darien drew her closer against him. One hand rested on the small of her back, the other held his hand. Her free hand rested on his shoulder, her head just below his chin. "We should go out more often Serena."

"I agree," she answered. Serena relaxed and nearly fell asleep listening to Darien's slow steady rhythmic heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, totally forgot to report and now I need to put this. But all in due time. Just saying that you people need to review more! It makes me want to put them out faster! Also, I am re-drafting the ending, even though it won't be in the next chapter. I wrote really fast just to finish because I did not want this to suck my life away. I didn't proofread, I just put out. But over all, it should be free of minor errors (if Bill Gates does me a big one)._

_Anyway, I can not stress enough for you guys to review. You have no clue how much it helps the writer with current and future projects. But if you don't find it appealing, then don't. But if you feel motivated, take the time out of your day to make mine. Good luck and God speed!_

_ Disclaimer: Story, not the characters. Get on with it!_

For the next few weeks, Darien and Serena were constantly seen together when he was not at the hospital and she was not at college. Sometimes it was just little walks in the park or trips to the theater. Her friends commented on how devoted Darien seemed to her, often Serena doing all the talking and Darien just listening to her mindless chitter-chatter.

He told her that it wasn't mindless and he liked her more every minute of it.

At this she usually blushed.

They would sometimes only go to the diner with friends or stay at her house and have dinner with her family. Darien was a darling, always engaged in intelligent conversation with her father and constantly flattering her mother at the proper moments.

Serena was walking home one day from college, skipping along, books nestled in the crook of her arms. She had on a jacket. It was December, Christmas looming in the next few days. She was working very hard on her many small presents for Darien. They were going out tonight, on a much more sophisticated date. Darien claimed to have something to show her.

Serena entered her house and zipped up to her room. She quickly threw her books onto her desk and rummaged through her closet. She decided on a cream and pink colored outfit. It was much older, with gloves and a hat to match. She also had a small purse and earrings that would match it perfectly. She went to the washroom to clean up. Darien was due at six and it was already four.

By the time six rolled around, Serena was tapping her foot incessantly in the hallway. She always found herself in this predicament before he came. She supposed it a good thing. Her father and mother had gone out for the evening. Only her high school-aged brother was home somewhere, probably listening to the radio. There was a knock at the door and she opened it. Darien was standing in front of her with a suit on. He looked up and saw her, smiling.

"Do I tell you that you're beautiful often enough?"

"Never!"

"Well, you are." The tell-tale blush invaded her face. "My lady?" he asked, offering his elbow. She smiled and put her arm through the hole and hugged him close. They walked down the sidewalk, and Serena stopped.

There, on the other side of the street, was a car. A brand new shiny car. Her parents had a car, but not like this. It was a maroon color and inside the seats were a tan color. She let go of Darien and walked around it. "Do you like it?"

"Yes! It's so nice! I didn't know you wanted a car!"

"I have been saving up. Saving up for a lot of stuff lately," he said knowingly. Serena looked up and saw him staring intently at her. "Shall we go?"

"Where are we going?"

"To Bethesda for the night. Thought we would try the new car out." Serena beamed. They were going out! And not out in Langley, on an actual date.

"Will we be back by curfew?"

"I got an extension from your father," Darien answered. He opened the door for her and Serena stepped inside, admiring all the intricacies of the car. Darien started it and pulled out onto the road. Excited, Serena marveled at everything for the entire journey. Darien laughed at her childish antics but loved them all the same.

Once in Bethesda, he pulled up to a fancy restaurant where a man took is keys to park his car. He offered Serena his arm and they went inside. They were seated almost immediately. The place was lit with large chandeliers and there were men dressed in black and white waiter attire running around everywhere. Serena marveled at the fancy atmosphere. Older couples were on the dance floor, performing dance moves of old.

Darien looked up from the menu at Serena who had yet to pick it up. "Do you like it?"

"This is wonderful, Darien!" Serena exclaimed. "I don't know what to say! You had this all planned! It's just…it's amazing," she looked at him softly. "Thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome. It fits you perfectly." Serena finally picked up her menu and set about to ordering. The waiter came over and brought with him water and champagne for the couple. Darien toasted to Serena and her to him. They ate good meals and then Darien swept her on the dance floor before the dessert was brought out. While out on the dance floor, he was humming the song.

"You like this song?" Serena asked. It was in another language entirely. French, she suspected.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's just lovely. Like you." Serena snuggled in closer to his chest. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"I really can't wait."

"Well maybe it will come early."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Serena asked, dislodging her head from his chest. Darien shrugged and only smiled. He led her away from the dance floor. Once back at their table he sat her down but stayed standing in front of her.

"Serena, I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time." He leaned down, hands in his pockets, his face hovering near her ear. "I love you." Serena's heart skipped a beat. She moved her face and planted a kiss on his mouth before replying.

"Darien, I love you too. More than I thought I could ever love someone."

"But, so many people love you Serena, and they in return. How could you love me anymore?"

"Because, you're different. You're Darien." He smirked.

"And that is why I have this for you." He removed something from his pocket and it fit nicely in his hand he opened it in front of Serena's face. In his palm was a small gold ring with a diamond sitting atop its crown. Darien knelt down in front of a hyper ventilating Serena, eyes wide open. She swore the room got quieter.

"Darien," she said, unsure of herself.

"Serena, there's only one person I want to share the rest of my life with. I have asked your father and he said he would have no better son in law. But, for the rest of our lives, I just want to make you happy. So, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" Serena squealed. He placed the ring on her finger and she rocketed into his arms, nearly knocking him down. "Darien!" she repeated. "I can't believe you!"

"Surprise isn't over," he told her. Forgoing dessert, he paid the bill, and led her out of the restaurant. The whole way home Serena was speechless, constantly looking at her ring, to Darien, back to her ring, out the window, and back to Darien. Darien himself was over the moon thinking about what he was about to show Serena. Once the lights of Langley reached Serena's view her heart went pitter patter. They turned down her street, but passed her house and turned down right to the cross street. Darien stopped in front of a townhouse that was two stories tall.

"Darien, why are we here?" Darien got out of the car and walked up to the gate. "Darien!" she called after him.

"What?"

"Answer me!"

"Come in and you will see."

"It better not be a surprise party."

"It's not," he answered. "Better." Serena got out of the car and headed up the walkway to meet him. He took out a key and unlocked the door. He stepped inside a sitting room where there was only one chair.

"What is this place Darien?"

"Your home."

"My home, what do you mean my home?"

"It's where we're going to live when we get married." Serena stared at him in disbelief. He sat on the arm chair. "Right now this and the bed for me upstairs are the only two pieces of furniture in the house but-."He couldn't finish because Serena jumped on his lap and locked her lips over his. Darien groaned with pleasure. She was straddling his lap and her body was pressed up against him. Darien licked her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth.

They had kissed, quite intimately before. The one day they had gone to the lake together and couldn't keep their hands off of each other. But this was nothing new for the darling couple. Once they had even gone back to his apartment instead of out to dinner where he had cooked her dinner and then effectively held her attention for an hour.

But it had never been like this.

Darien lifted his hands to her breasts and Serena let out a small sound of pleasure, intoxicating Darien even more. It was so easy to give in to her charm. And he had given in fully. They were going to get married, live in the same house, and start a family together.

Serena was fulfilling her dream. She wanted a house in Langley with a loving husband and one or two children. Her dream was now firmly in her grasp. The band around her finer showed it. Serena put her fingers inside Darien's jacket slipping it off. Her hands roamed over his body hungrily as if searching for some hidden treasure.

Darien removed her hat and ran his hands through her lovely hair. His hands then rested on the top of her derriere, giving a little pinch. He was new to this. Before Serena, there hadn't really been anybody. He was in and out of orphanages and boys' homes, and then he was off to the Naval Academy.

But they were on the same page. Serena was only eighteen, and new to this world of men. But Darien was perfect. She could feel the ring on her finger as her hands rested behind his neck, bringing him closer without hurting him or her. Darien withdrew her shirt from under her skirt and stuck his hand underneath. It rested on her stomach. Serena felt a new burst of anticipation and heat as she waited for him to do anything more.

Deciding he wasn't going to move, Serena unlatched herself and loosened his tie. He laid his head back on the chair as she unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off and Serena stared at his wonderful body. He was lean with muscles in every nook. She put her head on his shoulder to feel his warm skin.

Darien didn't know how much longer he could take before she totally usurped him. He began to unbutton her shirt, feeling a little uneasy, but she didn't stir or make any noise. He didn't peal it off as she did his, letting his hands rest on the final piece of fabric before they would be skin to skin. Serena let out another sound. Darien turned to her, resting on his chest, and then to his other side where her ringed finger resided, gently knotting at his shoulder.

"Serena, I think it's time I took you home."

"But Darien, I want to be with you!"

"Serena, I want to be with you too, but we have to wait just a little longer."

"When will we be married?"

"Whenever you desire."

"Tomorrow?"

"Now, don't you want your friends to be there? Don't you want there to be a reception?" She nodded and sighed dejectedly. "Serena, there's something else I have to tell you about this house. I saved up and bought it for a reason."

"Yes?"

"It's close to your home."

"Okay."

"So when I am not here, you can go to your house whenever you like."

"I don't understand Darien, why wouldn't you be here?"

"Serena, we're deploying sometime at the end of April." Serena sat up and looked at him straight in the eye. Despite her disheveled appearance, the shock in her eyes was all that Darien saw. "If you want to wait and get married, or you don't want to marry at all, I understand. But, I needed to know you were with me when I went over there. And I needed to set you up to have everything in the world while I am gone."

"Darien!" she cried hugging him close. "I always want to be with you! I know we have only known each other a short while and it may seem reckless or careless, but I always want to be with you! Never forget that!"

"Serena," he soothed her. "We will be together always."

"But what if you go over there and-," Serena began.

"That is not going to happen," Darien said sternly, cutting her off. "And don't you ever think that. I will come home to you and our home. I said we were going to be together for an eternity, and I meant it." Serena buried her head into the crook of his neck. "But, while I am here, I want to spend all of my free time with you."

"We'll get married at the end of January then."

"Are you sure it is not too soon?"

"No! I can do it!"

"You will have to do most of the planning on your own, preparations need to be made."

"I understand," Serena said determinedly. "You do what you have to do and appear at the altar in uniform soldier!" Darien laughed at her joke and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go captain," he joked, grabbing her waist and lifting her off of him. She buttoned herself up and put her hat back on. She tried to fix her hair to the best of her ability and they were out the door.

"I like it," Serena turned to the house surveying it. "But how did you get the money to buy it?"

"I told you, I have been saving up for quite a while now. And I had a small inheritance from my family that I invested and had some good returns. Regardless, you don't have to worry about a mortgage while I am away. And the army should supplement you with some money. Hopefully this wedding won't drive me bankrupt and I can save up some more money for you."

"Don't be silly Darien, my father is going to pay for our wedding!"

"I told him I would front some of the cost, knowing your eating habits." Serena stuck her tongue out at him.

"And I am sure he would have none of it." She stepped into the new car and he climbed into the driver's side. "Will you teach me how to drive the car?"

"Of course."

"And how to fix things?"

"Yes."

"How to manage money?"

"I will help you with anything you need," he turned to her. Serena smiled and settled down into the street as they pulled away, headed for her house around the corner.

The next month went by in a flash. Serena was busy planning her wedding and the work at the western union army office had picked up considerably. Her friends and family helped as much as they could, but with war on the horizon, everybody was busy and uncertain.

Serena's friends had been ecstatic when she showed them the ring. They had cooed over their relationship and said their wedding was going to be the best Langley had ever seen.

Serena's stomach turned into butterflies at the thought of the wedding. Would she be ready by then? No, she was ready to be married to Darien. But would her dress be finished, her flowers delivered, or her food cooked? Darien was busy at the hospital and at training camp, so when she saw him, they mostly relaxed at the house. Furniture slowly started to fill the home. Darien often fell asleep on the sofa and Serena walked herself back to her parents' house. She was happy it was so close.

Her anxiety was not heeded and the day was soon upon her. She had not seen Darien for two days. He had been working at the hospital non-stop because of flu season. He had even missed some training to take care of incapacitated soldiers.

And now she was standing before closed doors, her beloved waiting at the end of the aisle on the other side. Her father was at her right, looking gentile and smart in his tuxedo. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "Your mother and I thought you would never get married so young. But who could have predicted Darien, am I correct?" Serena nodded and looked to her father. "He is going to take good care of you Serena, even when he is gone. That's why I said he was allowed to ask you so soon."

"Thank you daddy. No regrets though; Darien's the only one I want. For the rest of my life."

"Then let the rest of your life begin." The doors opened and the pipe organ began to play. Serena stared up from underneath her vale at her soon-to-be husband, who was looking smart in full regalia, Andrew standing by his side in an army uniform, her brother Sammy in a tuxedo beside them. All four of her nearest girlfriends were standing on her side. She walked slowly up the aisle, shaking. Her father said some words to the pastor, as did Darien, and she felt her father's hand remove hers and Darien's own warm hand take hers.

The wedding went by in a blur slightly. They were kneeling and doing a variety of things, and soon they were at the I do's. And then Darien was lifting her vale and descended for their first kiss as a married couple.

And it was by far the best.

The reception was phenomenal. Practically the whole town of Langley was in attendance, dancing the night away. Around nine the elderly began to depart and by ten, the whole party was down to dregs. Serena and Darien were standing hear one another, hand in hand, speaking to some acquaintances. Finally, it was only she and Darien as they stared out at the empty room.

"What did you think?" she asked, finally getting to talk to her husband in a somewhat private setting."

"The best wedding I have ever been to."

"Me too!" Serena squealed. He smirked and drew her in for a kiss.

"Shall we Mrs. Shields?" She nodded and he took her hand and they headed for his car. Once inside, she began anticipating the night before them. This was the part Serena was most worried about, because she couldn't improvise or practice to make things better. "Something on your mind?"

"No, just happy," she lied. Then immediately feeling bad, she continued. "I am just worried, you know, about tonight."

"Tonight was great! I am sure everyone will think so also!"

"No, not that!" Serena blushed. Darien's face lit with recognition. He waited until the light turned green and turned onto their road. "You know-."

"Serena, don't you dare be afraid. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"It's not that! I mean, what if I am, you know, not good at being your wife."

"Serena," his deep commanding voice sounded. Serena sat up a little straighter and turned to look at him. They were in front of the house, stopped. "You are already the best wife I could have asked for in the first," he stopped, looking at his watch, "seven hours we have been married!" Serena giggled. "Now, would you like to enter your new home?" She nodded and he got out of the car, opening the door for her.

He lifted her as soon as she was out, carrying her bridal style up the steps and through the door. She giggled. He put her down at the foot of the stairs, removing his jacket and hanging it up neatly in the closet. "Madame, after you," he said, motioning to the stairs. She giggled some more and rushed up, the folds of her dress and Darien right behind her.

She walked into the bedroom that Darien had been sleeping in and her jaw dropped. Replacing his twin bed was a large queen-sized bed for two. There were two night tables on either side of the bed. It was made of some rich dark wood. "Darien," she marveled.

"I have been busy the last couple of days, trying to get everything ready."

"I can see that." She turned to him, standing at the edge of the bed. A window was open and the moon showed on her making her look like an angel. His angel.

Darien took a large step and was across the room in front of her, grabbing her face in his hands and bringing her lips to his. Serena clutched at him greedily. She wanted him like no other. Darien was searching for the zipper on the back of the dress, and after fiddling with it, it descended down her back slowly. The dress dropped and Serena stepped out of it. Darien stepped back to admire her beauty before continuing to make her the happiest bride alive.

Serena was on fire. She took off Darien's belt and removed his shirt and tie. Darien picked her up and put her on the bed, climbing atop her and hovering. "Did you know you're the most handsome man I have ever seen?"

"No, actually. Good to know," he smirked. He began to kiss her again and Serena gave a slight moan of pleasure. His hand that was not holding him up trailed down her arm and rested near her right breast. Serena's hands unbuckled his pants and he kicked out of them. He then slid Serena's bra straps down her arms and reached behind to unclasp it. Successful in his endeavors, he threw the restraint to the side and kissed her neck making his way to a place he had never been before. Serena arched into him, making him wild. He didn't know how much longer he could take of Serena's ministrations and noises. He was pretty sure she could feel how much he wanted her. He didn't feel the need to say it anymore.

Serena was feeling something so alien that she wasn't sure what to do. Her hands were like spiders weaving their web on Darien's body. She brushed her hands against the bulge near his lower half and Darien made a little noise for a change. Satisfied she rubbed her pelvis with his and the noise was louder. And then his head was at her breast, licking at her nipples. She let out a moan of satisfaction.

Quickly, Darien slid down farther and removed her underpants. He stared, unabashedly, at her naked beauty. Serena was looking at him with clouded sky eyes. He descended upon her once more, hands roaming to the new spot he had freed.

Serena felt it unfair to have herself exposed to Darien while he was somewhat clothed. She tugged at his underwear and he responded sliding them down. Once finished, his hands wandered back up to rest in between her leg. They moved about in tiny movements that made Serena shake. "Darien," she said in a pleasure-induced tone.

Darien finally couldn't take it. If he didn't have her, he was going to burst and ruin their first night together. He lifted her butt up slightly and narrowed his pelvis towards hers.

Serena's heart rate sped up. She felt him poking at her entrance and she opened her legs wider. He easily slipped in and she let out a little pant of pain. "Are you okay?" Darien asked immediately. She gave a little nod. He started out gentle and Serena felt less and less of the spark of pain. He then developed a rhythm. Serena could feel something building up inside her. She then began to move her hips with Darien's. He was kissing her neck and nipping at her ear lobe, and the feeling finally reached a climax that made her toes curl. Darien relaxed a few moments later and flopped to the side.

They lied like that for a few moments before Serena turned to him and snuggled into his shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his bare waist and scrunched in closer. His arm rested on her back. He turned to her with a broad smile. "Mrs. Shields?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. And yourself?"

"Of course." He planted a kiss on her forehead. He then reached for the covers and pulled them over the two. Serena used Darien as a pillow. They fell asleep together for the first time in utter bliss.

Serena was on cloud nine the first couple of months after the wedding. She would still go to school every day, as she promised her family, and then come home and make Darien dinner before he got home for the hospital. On days when he had off they would go to lunch at the diner together with her friends. Andrew and the girls would sometimes come over to the house for little get-togethers. Marital life was heaven.

And then looming war took over. Working at the recruitment center skyrocketed. Darien was spending time at training camp all weekend long. There times together decreased and a certain ill-feeling settled upon the town. On the nights when Darien didn't come home from training (he slept with his battalion) she stayed up. This is what it would be like when he left. This is what it would feel like. She would cry often, but never in front of Darien. Then he would feel bad. She wanted his last moments spent at home to be positive ones.

Halfway through April, Serena faltered. Darien had received his assignment. He was to be parachuting in with the first divisions behind enemy lines on a date to be decided later. He came home, in full regalia, and told her. She dropped the pot of boiling water and noodles she was holding into the sink. The hot water splashed onto her uncovered arms. Alarmed Darien ran to her.

Serena only felt numb. Tears ran down her face. Right into the enemies territory? Darien was PARACHUTING out of a plane? "Serena!" his stern voice said, bringing her out of her state. "Are you all right?"

"Darien!" she screamed, launching herself into his arms. "Darien, don't go, please don't go! I need you here with me!"

"Serena, I have to. There's no option. This is my job. Just like you will go teach little children one day, I have to take care of men on the battlefield. Don't worry, we will get those Nazi bastards and I will be home before you know it!"

"You don't even know when you're leaving!"

"Actually, I deploy May first. When I go to Europe, that's truly undecided."

"May first!?" Serena barely said. She began to breath heavily.

"Serena!" he shook her. Her breathing went back down to normal, but the look in her eyes scared him. "Serena, please don't look at me like that! Do you know how hard it is already to leave you? Do you know how, utterly and completely perfect these last couple of months have been? And they're not going to stop. I told you, I am going to take care of you for the rest of our lives. And I meant it."

Serena was speechless. She buried her head into his jacket. Tears stained the nice cloth. Darien, not knowing what to say, held her there for a couple minutes before lifting her and taking her to bed. She slipped into a nightgown and climbed into bed. Darien changed out of his uniform and followed her. The sun had just finished setting outside the window. He pulled her close. Serena felt dead, numb to the world.

But then Darien talked to her. Every night from then on, he spoke to her, and she didn't feel so dull. There was a hole in her chest due to their impending separation, but Darien tried his best to repair it. The end of April was trying. Luckily Darien was home more often. But they got into one of their first fights. It was on Serena becoming pregnant before he left. Darien put on absolute stop to it. But Serena wanted nothing more than to have a little Darien while he was gone. Serena had never heard Darien yell, but that night, she did.

"Serena!" he shouted. "We can't have a child right now! How will you take care of a child all by yourself? Sure your friends and mother will help, but with the war everyone will be busy!"

"Darien, I need something of you here with me! The baby will keep me occupied while you're gone!"

"And what about your studies?"

"I would continue them."

"Serena, a baby! Do you understand the connotations of a baby?"

"Do I understand, Darien, stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one! What about me Serena? Don't you think I want to be around when you have a baby?"

"But Darien-."

"Serena, what if I don't come back?" That comment silenced the room. Serena stood up a little straighter and tears sprang to her eyes and her passion turned into utter sadness. "Serena, I hate to bring it up, but I will not leave you with something like that."

Serena instantly sprang to anger-filled passion. "Just leave me right now then Darien! Just get out! If you're not coming back, then we might as well separate right now!" She walked up to him and pushed at him, a steely look coming over his face. "Just go!" she shouted. She sat down on the couch and put her hands to her face, hysterically crying. Darien walked over and sat down next to her. He looked over at her, tears streaming down from her hands.

"I am not going to leave." His comment was responded with silence. "I understand if you don't want to be with me, but I always want to be with you." Serena's heavy sobs died down. "And I fully plan on coming back. And then, Serena, we will have as many babies as you would like." Serena lowered her hands and looked at Darien. He turned to her and brought his hands up to her face and removed her tears. She didn't move. "But, while I am here, can we please fight as little as possible?" Serena nodded and launched herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I am. Serena, I didn't mean to bring it up. That was very stupid of me."

"No it wasn't. It was practical, I understand." Darien coaxed her upstairs and they went to bed, sleeping as close together as possible.

May first was upon Serena before she could blink. She would lie awake and just look at Darien, and he, her when either wasn't looking. On the night before Darien was destined to leave for a deployment camp, they made love one last time. Neither got a wink of sleep as they talked all night about what they would be doing while away. Darien didn't really know, so Serena was happily chatting away. They talked about what they would do when they were together again and what they wanted out of the future.

Darien left early the next morning. Serena went down to the bus station with him. Soldiers were there, most with their families, some had girlfriends. The girls were there, giving Andrew kisses on the cheek, tears in their eyes. Serena held onto Darien until the very last second.

"I will write to you every day that I can," Darien told her.

"And I every day to you." Darien drew her in for a long kiss before the bell sounded. He let go of her and grabbed his bag. He climbed onto the bus, dressed in his civilian uniform. He set next to Andrew, looking at Serena, mouthing, "I love you," over and over again. Serena tried to keep a strong face but tears were running down her face in a steady trickle. She kept waiving as the bus pulled away.

The girls immediately ran over as she broke down and slunk to the ground. They talked to her in soft tones, but it didn't help. They eventually picked her up and practically carried her back home. They all stayed the night and squashed into the bed that she and Darien shared.

It still was empty.

The days moved slowly. Serena wrote her first letter to Darien when she could finally get out of bed. After she sent it, the next day she received one from Darien.

_My darling Serena,_

_I almost ran off the bus when we were leaving. Only the guys around me stopped my feet from moving. I hope these first couple of days haven't been that hard for you. If it is any condolence, I am not in Europe! But I am not allowed to tell you where I am until I am in Europe. They are afraid of some soldiers running away if their loved ones came to see them. They should be. I want to run to you right now. The food here isn't as great as your cooking, surprisingly, and the women nurses I work with are not even close to how beautiful you are. It just makes me happier that I married you when I did._

_I hope that your studies are going well. When I come home I expect you to be working at the local school. I hope the house isn't lonely. If it is, go stay with one of the girls or at your home. Don't be afraid to leave. I want you to be as happy as possible. I look at the picture of you in my wallet every day. I can't imagine how much I will look at it once I leave the states. _

_All the men here are very hopeful. They say we'll be out in less than a year. I have trouble believing that. The German blitzkrieg is supposed to be an unstoppable wall from what I here. But the Russians did it, why can't we?_

_Looking forward to your letters._

_Love, Darien_

Serena was at tears by the end of the letter. She immediately went to the desk and started writing him a response. She located an envelope and a stamp and sent it out later that evening. That night she went to her parents' for dinner. They treated her with kid gloves but she didn't say anything. She wasn't surprised.

That night the crying lessened. He hadn't gone away, they were still connected. She reached out in the bed and imagined Darien there, holding her and trying to go to sleep with her babbling about her day.

The next day she went to college again. She then went to her job. Typewriting was in full swing. She would go every day after work and on Saturday morning. The spring semester was ending soon, and then she would be working all the time.

For the first two weeks of May there were steady letters. It didn't feel so bad. The girls would occupy her time. School kept her busy. And then the letter came from Darien that made her heart drop.

_Serena,_

_Sorry for the briefness of this letter but we are leaving. By the time you get this letter I will probably be out to sea headed for England. They sprung it upon us. They want to keep the operation as hush-hush as possible to avoid detection by the Germans. I have been practicing parachuting, and what a lift it is! _

_I don't know how often I will be able to write now. But keep writing to me every day. Your letters keep me going. I love to hear about home and the girls and your family. You haven't told me about driving yet though. Have you been successful in parking the car? _

_I am going to be fine in Europe. Pray for me._

_Love always, Darien_

Serena dropped the letter and sank to the ground. She put her hands into her hair and grasped at it. He wasn't here! He wasn't even close by! He, he was sailing away. She was having trouble breathing. She crawled over to the newly installed telephone and picked it up, dialing the only other person she knew that had a telephone. "Amy?" she spoke quietly.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

"Darien."

"I'm coming," she replied, and put down the receiver. Serena let the receiver dangle, not bothering to put it on the cradle. She feel against the ground and lie there in the fetal position for twenty minutes before Amy banged open the door, Lita at her side.

"Serena!" Lita yelled, seeing her on the ground. She ran over and propped her up, checking her pulse. Amy was there, looking into her eyes and listening to her heart.

"What happened?" Amy questioned.

"Darien, he's gone." She pointed to the letter that was lying lifelessly on the floor. Lita picked it up, a look of shock coming over her face. "He, he went to England." Amy gripped her close in a vice, trying to protect her.

"He's going to be fine Serena! He's is just traveling over the Atlantic!"

"The U-boats!" she hissed.

"Don't worry, the Nazis do not have control of the seas," Lita told her. "They've been sending ships for months and most have come out unscathed. Darien will be fine, he promised. Don't you remember?" Serena nodded and her breath came back to her. "Write him one back Serena." She nodded, going to the desk. Lita put it in the drawer that Serena kept all his letters in.

_Dearest Darien,_

_When I read your letter, I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. I have been lying in my bed every night, thinking of you lying with me. Sometimes, I see your outline there with me. I think of us lying together after making love. _

_I still make dinner for two. I place yours at the table and eat by myself. It makes me feel better. I don't know when you will get this letter, but I hope it is before you go into combat. There's so much I want to tell you and a piece of paper isn't long enough. _

_If we have a daughter, I want her name to be Serenity. I know it sounds rather vane since it is so similar to my name, but I read a poem in class the other day, and it really inspired me. If we have a son, I think I will leave it up to you. And no, as far as I know I am not pregnant. But, I want you to know these things. Maybe, just maybe it will comfort you in your dark times, though I hope you have none. _

_Lita and Amy are over helping me out. Everyone helps me out. I am so glad, because if they weren't here, I would be miserable. It is so nice to have friends who love you. They miss you too and can't wait until you are home once again. _

_Maybe I will get a dog. How does that sound? A dog would occupy my time. And when you got home, it would be a nice change, right? This idea just came into my head and I am writing it to you! There's probably so many more important things to talk about. _

_Then again, maybe there isn't._

_Regardless, I miss you every day. Some days it gets pretty bad. But then I try very hard to think of you there sleeping with me. And you appear, in my dreams._

_From your one and only, Serena_

Darien was sitting on the boat, his battalion surrounding him. He had a picture of Serena in his hands. Her face bright, smile unyielding. "Hey, medic! Whatchya doing?" a young private, Joseph, asked.

"Thinking about my wife," he answered.

"Wow, meds got a wife?" the corporal, Nathaniel, asked.

"Serena," Andrew answered.

"Let's see a picture!" Zane, another private asked. Darien gave him the picture of Serena. "Woah, what a babe! Where did you find her?" Darien scowled. He reached for the picture, but it was already in Joseph's hands.

"How old is she?" Joseph asked.

"She'll be nineteen in June."

"A bit hasty aren't we?" Joseph continued.

"Hey, lay off. Darien and Serena are great together."

"I have no doubt of that," Malcolm, their lieutenant answered. "Must be nice to have someone waiting for you."

"I suppose," Darien answered. The picture got passed back to him and he put it back in his wallet. "It kills me not to be there with her."

"How long have you guys been married?"

"Almost four months." Joseph whistled. "Yeah, it was a bitch to leave, you know?"

"Do you guys try and stay in touch?"

"As much as we can. I write to her whenever I have a flat surface and some paper."

"No wonder you never stared at all those pretty nurses you worked around! I thought you were a lucky bastard, the only one getting on with the ladies!"

"I am glad you think so high of me Joseph."

"Oh, come on! In their cute little white outfits!"

"You don't know my Serena," Darien whispered and continued to look out across the water. The chatter changed from him to the nurses back at the base. He distanced himself from the situation. The moon was up. He thought of Serena in her white wedding dress, standing in the moonlight. Despite not having a picture, he could see it as clear as day. Her soft features, her lips looking perfectly kissable.

He didn't know the future. He didn't know where he was going or what he would be doing, but he knew where he would end up. Back in Serena's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am trying to update as regularly as possible but these reviews are getting me down! I thought I would give you this little tid bit and hopefully gauge more of a reaction. But as always, it is subject to the fancies of the reader. Tell me what you think! To people that leave in depth reviews, I salute you!**

**This story is deep. I wanted to try and capture the atmosphere, and whether I did that successfully is up to you guys. Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue me.**

The boat ride took a week before they saw land. They landed and were greeted by American, French, and English soldiers alike. The medics were herded together for classes, Darien included. There wasn't a minute of free time. He was either in class or out in the field with his squad. Once back in his quarters, he would immediately fall into bed, dead on his feet. He felt bad; he hadn't written Serena in over two weeks.

He was in and out of shooting practice and class. Yes, he would have a gun. Yes, he would have to shoot men. He didn't like it, but this was war. It was a brutal fact that some men didn't realize until on the battlefield. But he knew what it meant. Not only was he expected to defend his men, he was expected to cure them also. He would carry more gear than the rest of the squad. He was constantly lifting weights to keep up his stamina.

June was fast approaching. He got a call from the General that was heading his particular division and him and his squad went to his quarters.

"Captain Andrew Thomas, your squad is being reassigned. We decided to send less men behind enemy lines. You're needed on the front. Prepared to be debriefed. We're reassigning your battalion to centralize."

"Yes sir," Andrew said promptly.

"You'll be invading Omaha Beach. With the first infantry."

"It's an honor sir," Andrew told him. They bowed their heads and headed out.

"Oh, yeah, Shields," the General called out. Darien walked back and stood in front of him. He handed him a pen and a piece of paper. "Heard you have a girl back home."

"Yes sir. Just recently married."

"She's written you some letters you know." He took a stack of letters off his desk. "The rest are getting there's tomorrow, but you had such a large amount, I thought you should get a head start. All from the same person, a Mrs. Serena Shields." Darien stared at them in wonderment. There was at least two weeks worth of letters from Serena. He rubbed his hands over her script. It was small and feminine, embodying her perfectly.

"Thank you sir," Darien said breathlessly.

"You're welcome," he replied, turning around and going back to his desk. Darien walked out of his office and opened the first letter that was dated for nearly two weeks ago. Unfortunately, he only got to the second paragraph when he reached the debriefing room. Then he spent an hour hearing of the operations. The letters burned in his pocket. But he had to listen if he wanted to stay alive. It killed him, the itch to ignore and take them out was seething under his skin.

Once outside, he climbed on a metal crate and took out the letters, admiring her penmanship again. They were from her. They were a little piece of her that was all his in Europe.

He read them all, by himself, outside by the fire. Sometimes they made him almost want to cry, but that was a weakness he wouldn't show. But they made him smile and laugh. She sounded as if she was doing well, but he knew sometimes it was just a front.

She had gotten a dog. It was a black lab. His fur had reminded Serena of Darien's hair. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He assumed it good. She was trying to train the dog, but she said she was too nice. She was afraid how their child would turn out.

A few members came over and looked at what he was doing, sending cat calls his way. Shields' wife was gaining quite a following. He ignored it, entranced by the small words scattered over the numerous pieces of paper.

In the last letter, she had sent another picture of herself. She was sitting at the diner with a milkshake, smiling. His eyes filled with liquid but it never fell.

_Dear Darien,_

_It's been a couple of weeks since I have last heard from you. I miss you terribly. I am sure you are very busy with military things left and right. I try to keep busy too. Ralph is as playful as ever. I can't wait until you meet him! The girls love him and he showers them with kisses whenever they come by. I can't wait to shower you with kisses. But not the slobbery kind Ralphie gives._

_I don't know when this letter will reach you. I have been listening to President Roosevelt's fireside chats. He tells about the sacrifice of "our boys" and how it will not be in vain. I am afraid. I don't want to be, but I am. I slept over at my house last night. The loneliness got the best of me. And Mina is coming over tonight to keep me company._

_I still imagine you in the bed. When I can't go to sleep, I put the picture of you in your uniform at the park next to me. Ralph sleeps in the bed with me now. Sometimes he pees, but I don't mind. He eats some of your dinner too! So at least it doesn't go to waste. Raye thinks I am crazy that I make you dinner every night. Amy says it is my way of coping. I don't know what it is, all I know is it makes me feel better._

_School ended and I am working every day at the recruit center. Sometimes I do secretary work. Remember when we met? That was one of the best days of my life, even though I didn't know it at the time. I hope that I can stay busy enough. They're organizing a women's war effort group in town. I think I am going to join it. _

_Missing you more every day,_

_Serena_

Darien clutched at the picture of her. He looked on the back and in her neat scrawl was "May 17, 1944. Picture taken by Mary Schuler." He looked at it and the last letter for another half an hour before putting each away in a special pocket of his backpack. He then set on the ground and using the crate he had been sitting on began to write her a letter.

_My darling Serena,_

_So sorry for the delay! You're right; I have been swamped at work. They've changed plans about where we're supposed to be deployed. Now we're headed to France on the front apparently. I don't know if the danger factor has changed. Regardless, I will have the same outcome. Victory._

_That is great about the dog! Ralph sounds like a lot of fun and I can't wait to meet him. I am glad that girls are helping you out and you are spending some nights at home. Remember; go there when you need to. Don't feel obliged to stay at the house. That's why I bought it so close to yours. Keep making me dinner every night. The news that you do feeds me enough._

_We're headed out in five days apparently. I probably won't get to write you as often as I would like. Please keep writing me though. These letters have provided me with a new sense of invigoration. The General delivered them to me especially because of the plethora. So maybe if you write me enough, I will get them sooner. I understand if you can't write every day. In fact, don't, because it could make you sadder. But I know that you are always thinking of me. I am constantly thinking of you and your bright smile. I can't wait to be home and walk the streets of Langley with you._

_I love you. More than anyone will ever understand._

_Love, Darien_

It was June 6, Serena was walking down the street, home from work, when she heard the shouts of the newsboys. She turned and on the corner one stood with the evening post. She ran over to him, looking in her purse for change. On the cover was the bold emblazoned letters "INVASION." The boy handed her over the copy and she sat on the curb, piecing through it.

American men had stormed the beaches of Normandy and established a foothold in France! Her heart was beating fast as she read on. Apparently, it was particularly gruesome and slow-moving for a few miles of land. But they had beaten the Nazis back. The Russians were gaining and apparently the French nearby were hopeful.

Serena's eyes strolled down to the death count. Hundreds, and counting. Her heart skipped a beat. But Darien was supposed to be behind enemy lines. Which was more dangerous? She ran home and opened the door, Ralph barking. She had already checked the mall today. She had gotten a check from the government and her rations for the week. She picked up her phone and called Amy.

"Hello?" Amy asked.

"Amy! Did you hear?"

"About Normandy? Yes! Have you heard from Darien lately?"

"I sent him out another letter yesterday, but haven't gotten one in return yet. You don't think?"

"Serena, I can't guarantee anything. We will just have to wait and see." That is what Serena was afraid of. She would know faster if Darien was dead than if he was alive. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She tried to coax herself out of it, but a picture of Darien lying on some French beach was all she could imagine.

"Amy…" she trailed off.

"Serena, Lita's cooking for you tonight, right?'

"Yes, she should be here any minute."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"Do you think everyone could come?"

"I will round up the troop, as they would say."

"Okay, see you soon." Serena hung up the phone and sat down at the desk, taking out a fresh new piece of stationary she had splurged on. It had sunflowers strewn around it. She began to write.

_My Darien,_

_I haven't heard from you yet. I don't know what to think. I just read the evening post. I don't know where you are, but I hope you are okay. I will find out some of your well-being within the next couple of days. I don't consider myself a staunch Christian, but I am finding I need God more and more these days._

_The girls are coming over tonight for dinner. They never sit in your seat at the dinner table. We always put a plate out for you. Ralph is in the habit of jumping up and eating it. _

_I don't know what to write! All I know is that I hope you're okay! Everyone is talking about it and Roosevelt is scheduled to give a speech tonight. Darien, please come home to me! Soon!_

_Love always, Serena_

After putting the letter into the envelope and sealing it she broke down. It was war from here on out. It was twenty-four hour days, seven days a week, or Darien in constant danger. Her tears spilled onto the letter, creating perfectly symmetrical circles on the stationary. The pen smudged a little, but the address was still readable.

When the girls got there they gathered around her trying to comfort her. She didn't hear them. All she heard was planes and gunshots, explosions and cries of pain. She looked at the letter with Darien's name, squad, and battalion on it. She shook for a little while, Lita's arm around her pulling her close.

By the time dinner was on the table it was very late. Serena said nothing for the rest of the night, just staring into space. The girls didn't go home that night.

Darien looked out at the beach. He was with his troop and another, headed for that beach. It was eerily silent knowing a great battle was about to take place. He felt the pocket where Serena's letters were placed. He had been looking at them over and over again in the past few days. But now, he needed to concentrate. For her sake. For his squad's sake.

"Once you're on the beach, get to the designated points, I cannot stress this enough! We will meet there. I will be there waiting for you!" Darien and the rest nodded. Andrew was showing why he was there leader. His happy attitude had been replaced by one of seriousness and acuteness.

The door dropped and they were off. Darien jumped, but found no bottom. He was sinking before he paddled his way to the top. There were paratroopers jumping above him, bullets flying, and smoke and fire everywhere. He tried to swim as well as he could. He turned to his side and saw Joseph struggled, barely staying above the water. He reached out and grabbed him. Towing him along.

"Shields!" Jason yelled to him. "Let me go or we'll be a target. They need you more than me!"

"They need everyone you fuck!" Darien replied back. He hated using vulgar language, but he needed for Joseph to understand. Once Darien found his footing he pulled Joseph with him and they went up the beach, crouching behind a hedgehog, a metal apparatus used to stop boats from landing directly on the beach. Darien looked behind him. Fallen soldiers were everywhere. Some were so riddled with bullets, he didn't even know if they were human. He felt his gag reflex flutter but then quelled it. He was a medic. He turned to the left and saw Andrew, clutching his leg.

"Andrew!" Darien yelled. He was lying in open space. "Joseph, get to the point! I will meet you there." Joseph nodded, yelling, "COVER FIRE!" Darien ran across and dragging Andrew, narrowly dodging bullets.

"They got my fucking leg!" Andrew yelled. "I was climbing out of the water."

"Just shut up and let me help you!" Darien took out a knife and sheared off his pant leg. He was bleeding but not profusely. This was a good sign. It meant no major artery had been ruptured. Darien took out a pair of pliers from his belt. He opened the wound and Andrew screamed. The bullet was lodged only in flesh. It didn't have a direct trajectory. There were bullets flying everywhere around them. Darien was working as fast as he could.

"Captain!" a voice shouted. Nathaniel was climbing out of the water. He had a cut on his head. "You need some cover?"

"Always helpful," Darien answered. Nathaniel nodded. The men were slowly moving up the beaches. Darien took the bullet from Andrew's leg and threw some antiseptic on it. He then wrapped it tightly. "That one is going to send you home!"

"What? I won't leave you!"

"You don't have a choice. It two through your hamstring. I don't know how we're going to get you up the beach!"

"I'll fucking walk!" Andrew turned and looked.

"COVER FIRE!" Nathaniel yelled. Andrew stood up on his good leg and then took a step with his bad leg and crumbled. Darien than ran out and grabbed him, practically dragging him up the beach.

"We're going to get you to the main point and then you're going to have to let Malcolm lead!"

"Malcolm's dead!" Andrew told him, tears streaming down his dirtied face. "That's how I got this!"

"What happened?" Darien asked.

"He couldn't swim! I tried to save him! I thought the boats would bring us closer. And then, he took a bullet in the face. I tried to pull him to shore, but then I got shot! He's out there floating. Dare, you have to lead them! No one else is fit to!"

"I'm a fucking medic!"

"Just graduated from the Naval Academy. Who better?" Andrew asked. Nathaniel then piled in behind them. "We gotta keep pushing on the beach. If we fall behind, we'll be big targets." The two men nodded.

"COVER FIRE!" Nathaniel shouted. One hedgehog at a time, they moved up the beach, until there was a giant stretch of land left. Luckily, many of the bunkers had been routed at by this time and the destroyers were pounding the battlements. But there was still one live machine gun that was mowing down Allies left and right.

"Leave me here," Andrew told them.

"Shut the fuck up," Nathaniel told him. "I got you this far, I am not about to leave you here you stupid idiot!" Darien nodded his agreement, shouldering most of Andrew's wait. He waited for Nathaniel's shout and was off running.

He ran in zigzags to avoid getting hit. Bullets came close, one even hitting Andrew's bag. Luckily, they reached the hill, temporarily safe from the rain of bullets. Darien looked behind and motioned to Nathaniel, who ran in zigzags also. Darien provided the little cover fire that he could. A bullet ricocheted off Nathaniel's helmet, presenting a scary moment. There was a giant dent in his helmet, and somehow, it fit on his head.

"Holy shit!" Nathaniel screamed when he got to them. Darien looked to his left and Zane was there, rigging some kind of explosive.

"Zane!" Darien called out to him. He turned and nodded his head. He pushed something and ran. The ensuing blast knocked Darien back and propelled Zane forward. "Almost to the point?" Zane nodded his answer. "Okay, Nathaniel go ahead with Zane and try to find Joseph. I told him I would meet him at the point!"

"What about Malcolm?" Zane asked.

"He's dead! Just get to the point!" Darien told him. A look of horror temporarily crossed Zane's face, but he eventually gave it up and turned back to where he had blasted. Soldiers were coming in from all over the place. A few were carrying wounded that still needed medical attention. Darien but Andrew under his arm once again and dragged him to the new whole. The army was pushing forward into the bunkers. The wounded were lying against the walls. One medic was already at work.

Darien went over to a man who had shrapnel in his eye. There was a bandage over it but the blood was pouring through. Darien took over the bandage. He didn't grimace this time. This was a scratch compared to the other men around him.

They had lost too much blood. Many could not manufacture new blood fast enough or receive a transplant.

They would die.

But he would try. He would start with this man, and make sure he did all he could.

While contemplating this outcome, he heard voices getting closer, and they weren't American voices. "Amerikaner!" he heard rather closely. He looked up and there, in a blue uniform, was a German. He was tall with brown hair and dark eyes. He was getting out his gun.

Darien was faster. He pulled the trigger and showered him with bullets. Darien fell beside the wounded.

He had killed a man.

What would Serena think of him?

Stunned into immobility, he sat there for half a minute before a loud explosion shook him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see allied planes bombing further up ahead. He then got back to the man with the shrapnel in his eye, cleaning him up. The dead German's blood was dripping down the walls. He blocked it out of his mind. But then again, it was very red.

Serena was sitting in the kitchen, a week after D-Day, with a letter from Darien in her hands. He had been moved to the front. She was shaking. But she hadn't heard anything yet. And she had to type of notices of death at the recruiting center already. So, was he alive? Was he wounded?

In the letter, he said he had just received all her letters. They had made him happy. She had already written him one back. Actually, many, but without receiving his. It was around noon and she had just eaten. She was due back to the office in a little while. She gathered up her dirty dishes, placed his letter in her pants pocket, and walked out the door.

It was warm, but windy. It was June, but the sea was giving off a particularly breezy afternoon. She walked with a little hop. At least she had heard something from Darien. She longed to hold him at night, but she was getting number. It had been over a month. She knew she could survive a month, she thought she could survive two. She hoped she could survive three. The rest was up in the air.

She entered the office and sat down at her typewriter. Five other women were busy around her, typing at the speed of sound it seemed. She looked on the pile she had to write up. One caught her eyes. It read, "Stop. Captain Andrew Thomas, stop, is to be sent home, stop, because of injuries sustained during battle, stop. Due back on June 30, 1944, stop." Serena jumped out of her seat. She quickly typed it up. She zoomed through the rest of her telegrams, needing to finish them and get to the girls.

She finished by three and was out the door, her supervisor yelling after her. Serena ran down the street all the way to the diner, where she found two of the four people she was looking for. She slammed into the door. "Lita, RAYE!" she yelled.

"What?" they both asked.

"Andrew's coming home!"

"WHAT!?" they both asked again.

"Sustained injuries during battle! He's coming home!" she said happily.

"Is he all right?"

"He's alive!"

"Does it say his injury?"

"No, but he's due back in two weeks!" Serena said excitedly.

"Any news about Darien?" Raye asked. Serena shook her head no. "Well, I am sure he is okay. After all, they go to his squad if they reported about Andrew." Serena nodded, a smile on her face. Darien was alive, and at least with minimal injuries.

Darien was sitting in a bath, cleaning himself. He had been pushing forward for the last week and had reeked of smoke and stank. To his right was another pile of letters he had received from Serena. The last one was dated on D-Day. He had already read through them thousands of times.

The letters she had first written him were smudged and barely legible. They had gotten wet in the ocean when he had stormed the beach. Andrew had gotten to the meeting point and that was as far. They then took him back from the way that he came and brought him to the hospital in England. He was going home.

Nathaniel, Zane, and Joseph had all weathered the storm. They found Malcolm's body later that day washed up on shore. They had a five-minute service that didn't do him justice but it gave them peace. Darien stood up and climbed out, grabbing a rough blanket and drying himself off. He took out the picture of Serena and looked at it once again. It was the one he had sent her. Protected by the other picture, it was the only one to survive his swim ashore. He had a pen and paper waiting for him at the recreation tent that had been set up. Tomorrow, they would begin the march towards Paris. He put his uniform back on and sat down to write her a letter.

Two weeks later, Serena and the girls were standing in the port waiting for Andrew's boat to arrive. He had telegraphed Serena the exact time he would be home from the ship. He needed someone to pick him up and his family didn't have a car. The girls had piled in Serena's, and were now waiting for their friend to return.

Amy spotted him first. They vaulted at him, nearly knocking him off of his crutches. He laughed at them. Serena turned to him first and he answered her without knowing.

"He hasn't had the chance to write you yet? I owe your husband my life." Serena instantly broke into tears. Darien was safe! Darien was safe! "He dragged me up the beach like a doll after I was shot trying to rescue another soldier. He mended me first, and then dragged me up the beach! All that weight lifting he was doing finally paid off!"

"He's all right then? Perfectly happy?"

"I wouldn't say he's perfectly happy. He misses you a lot. When we're not in combat mode, Darien is in Serena mode. All the guys kind of jostle him about it, but they don't have newlyweds back home. They pass around your picture every night." Serena blushed. "Might as well call him the Moonlight Maid Brigade. That's what Darien called you one night, so whenever he's down after thinking about leaving you behind, they all talk of the 'Moonlight Maid,' to piss him off."

"He never tells me these things!"

"Soldiers are vulgar Serena. You probably wouldn't want to know." She blushed yet again. "You should get a letter in the next few days. As far as I know they established a base before pushing for Paris." She nodded.

The ride back was filled with questions for Andrew. Serena was silent. She was ecstatic, but the war wasn't over. Sure, Andrew was home, but when would Darien be back?

She dropped Andrew off at his childhood home to see his parents. His mother came out crying followed by his younger sister. She then dropped the girl's off at their houses and headed home. She thought she would sleep better tonight, knowing Darien had made it through the worst part of the war yet.

When she got home she checked the mailbox and noticed Darien's fine penmanship. It was elegant for a man, surprising for a doctor. She ripped it open and read it standing next to her mailbox.

_Dear my Serena,_

_I made it. I wonder if Andrew is home yet. If he is, tell him I said hi. I wish I could be there for you but these guys need me._

_I didn't know just how bad it would be. I don't want to tell you this but you need to understand. I will come back to you as Darien, your Darien, but with some additions. I have seen wounds I never thought possible. I have seen men conquer things that are unheard of. I have seen great men fall to their knees, crying out to God or women. _

_I have shot a man. Only one so far, a German who ambushed my party. I felt no happiness in this act. In fact, I wondered if you would ever want to be with me ever again. I have spilled blood. I killed a man. I am a doctor, I'm supposed to save people! But I have a feeling this is not the last? Could you ever forgive me?_

_You are my only salvation Serena. You are my sun to the darkness that I currently am engulfed in. I learn this more and more every day. From now on we're constantly going to be on the move. I still have the milkshake picture. Unfortunately your letters perished when I jumped into the water on the beaches of Normandy. But I have the stack I just received from you. Reading them was one of the happiest moments of my life._

_I don't know how much more often I will have to write. My letters will be far too short, far too little, and far too in between. Forgive me._

_Yours always, Darien._

Serena had walked into the sitting room by now. She read the letter over and over again. This was a new Darien. This was a Darien who had seen war and horrors she would never experience. She put down the letter.

But she was his salvation. She had to remain strong for him. She was his salvation. It seemed so, heavy a weight to bear. But she needed to shoulder it with him. She would carry him when he returned if she had to. Because he was her salvation too. He was her means into the future she wanted to live in.


	4. Chapter 4

_Guttentag! Check the spelling on that one. This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but I needed it to end where it ended. Plus I think I have been pretty swell about updating, so... _

_Thank you to all who leave reviews. Special thanks to serenity11287, Miss Katharine, tryntee13, Cute Teshi, and lolly25081989 and all others who leave loving reviews/criticizing reviews. I take it all in and appreciate your comments. I am really sorry about the grammer and character name mix ups. Hopefully this is slightly better, but you know how it goes. It's hard to proofread your own work. PS About the other soldiers, you can take them as you will. Personally I feel that the generals have too long of hair to be in the armed forces, so maybe with chopped hair! _

_This story IS finished. I could put it out right now and be happy, but I want to be SATISFIED. And I want you guys to be too. I have been continually tweakind and making it longer. Unfortunately, I have some pretty heavy projects coming up, and I will try to update as often as I can. But, yet again, I don't want this to end mediocre. It would completely ruin my job and your pleasure._

_Lastly, in this chapter, you will see time moves along quite fast. And this is for two reasons. Number one, I know readers don't want be lovers to be away for too long, but I needed to get across the feelings of war. Second of all, in the winter, armies were bogged down so nothing truly crucial happened. _

_Again, let me stress reviewing. Just no profanity and vitriolic comments. Like I said, criticisms only make me better. But some happy things are great too!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and most things I owe to strong individuals of the past. _

The war dragged on. Darien's letters did lessen to a slow trickle. Summer, turned into autumn, and autumn to winter. Serena was still writing Darien every two days or so, filling him on everything. She was living back at home now. Ralph slept in her twin bed with her at home. He knew her feelings and would snuggle with her when she was lonely.

She likened herself to a machine. To a robot that she had read about in a recent novel. She would wake up, go to school, go to work, come home, eat, talk to her friends and family, possibly write a letter, and then sleep. There was no spontaneity. The passion had left her when the bus drove away.

She was so numb that it hadn't gotten easier to bear the burden, but it had, unfortunately, turned into a state of normality. Christmas was approaching. She heard many Christmas carols about the war. She knew Darien wouldn't be home.

She was an avid reader of the paper now. She knew that the allies had fought the Battle of the Bulge. That night she stayed awake, looking out her window. It had been a rough victory with many casualties on the winning side. She would go to bed every night praying to a newly discovered God. She called him the God of War, not in the pagan sense, but he had just become a great force in her life after being bombed by the Japanese. Paris was in the hands of the allies. She wondered where Darien was. Andrew had been trying to siphon all the information he could, but even that was very little.

His last letter said he was still at the front lines. He mentioned very little about the war because, ever since the first letter, it seemed he was sheltering her from the brutality of war. He was desperately trying to stay positive for her, she could tell.

School had picked back up and she was busy with both work and class. Ralph was finally potty-trained, so that was a relief. But every night she cried. It had been over half a year without Darien. She wanted to say she could go another, but she didn't know if she could.

"Serena?" her mother asked her.

"Yes?" Serena had been starring at the wall for a half an hour.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm, I'm fine today."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's just; I don't know how much longer I can go without Darien! I mean, I barely hear from him and he is constantly moving and fighting. He doesn't tell me all that goes on!"

"Serena!" her mother said. Serena looked up; her mother's face was soft despite her tone. "Doesn't that say something about your relationship that you have made it this far? Did you think this was going to be easy?" Serena shook her head no. "And I guarantee Darien rarely knows where he is going next! And do you really want him to tell you the horrors of war?" Serena shook her head no again. "Darien will be home soon. We are winning the war. Right now his country needs him. After the war, you can have him all to yourself and give me little grandchildren." Serena let a small smile invade her face.

"Thanks mom."

"Now help me bake these cookies for the men down at the hospital! The auxiliary needs them by tomorrow."

It was Christmas on the war front. Darien was sitting, reading his letters from Serena. He was at Strasbourg in Alsace. They had just taken it back from the Germans. A few men were passing around a soccer ball. He was listening to French and English Christmas carols on the radio, staring at her picture occasionally. He hoped she was having an okay Christmas.

He had written a Christmas letter for her, hoping it would reach her on Christmas Eve. He was guessing that his letter reached her in about two weeks or so. The army was trying to keep moral up with mail.

"Dare!" Zane called out. "Come on, we need an extra man!" They had settled on soccer because the other allies didn't understand football or baseball. Darien jogged over and joined Zane's team, the Americans, versus the Brits. There was some frost on the ground and some muddy spots. They were slipping and sliding, trying to make the best of the holiday. They were pushing towards Berlin, trying to beat the Soviets there. Some said they were close to Warsaw, so Eisenhower had them pushing. Patton was going to take over soon. The Battle of the Bulge was going well. The first and third divisions were expected to meet in the next days. Everything was looking up for the allies. He hoped to be in Serena's arms within the next three months, but he knew that was asking for a lot.

There had been some close calls in the past four months. He didn't tell Serena, but a mine had nearly been the end of him. If Zane hadn't been joking around and threw his canteen on top of it, Darien would have been flying high. It was funny how the little coincidences affected life and death situations. He had a scar on his stomach from barbed wire. They had patched up his jacket where it had sliced through.

The Nazis could batter his body all they wanted, as long as it was relatively healthy, intact, and living for his Serena when he got home. His spirit could never be dominated. He hoped this was enough to keep his physical self going.

Serena was sitting in her parents' sitting room. It was getting dark out. There was a dusting of snow on the ground. In her hands was a letter from Darien that she had received on the twenty-third. It said not to open it until Christmas.

_Serena,_

_Merry Christmas! I am so sorry I can't be with you. We are pushing Serena and we are winning. It's hard, but soon I will be back with you. Stay strong. Everything is going surprisingly well and I just hope that it doesn't stop. But it is war and it could turn at any moment. I don't want to be cynical, but in these situations, you can't help it. I also don't want to get my hopes up, but Hitler is at our doorstep!_

_You will have to tell me all the things you receive for Christmas and what you wanted. Next Christmas I promise to make it all up to you. How's the house? I understand that you have moved back in with your parents. I am glad that you are surrounded by people who take care of you._

_How's Andrew? That lucky man with the million-dollar wound! Is he back at the diner? He wrote, telling me he's attending school to become a doctor, saying I inspired him. I have trouble believing this is so, but I hope he finds his calling. Support him for me, there is really no more rewarding position. _

_Serena, I love you with all of my heart and every day it grows. In the letter there is some dirt, or at least there should be. It's soil, from here and Europe. My boot has been on it. I know it sounds stupid, but I hope it can somehow make you think that we're closer. I see you in my dreams, my darling._

_Love always, Darien_

She had petted the dirt like it was a diamond. Darien had been there. It was as if she and he were touching at that moment. She let a tear fall and it mixed with the dirt, muddying the letter. She didn't care. Darien was catching her tears.

Darien was walking a week later. The Germans were withdrawing from Ardennes. The armies were pushing forward, trying to get to the Rhine. The Soviets were pushing. There orders were to beat Stalin. But the Nazis had practically given up on the Eastern front, creating more problems for the major bulk of the allies.

There was an explosion and a hail of bullets from above. Plains were flying above. German insignias emblazoned on them, trying to cut down the troops before they reached the river. They were more suicide mission nowadays.

The bullets cut down Joseph and Darien ran over him, Nathaniel and Zane providing cover fire. They and two more men were all that was left of their ten man squad.

"Darien," Joseph said in a slow voice. He had gotten a bullet in the stomach. "Darien, I wanted a Moonlight Maid," he joked.

"Joseph, you'll get yours."

"Maybe she's waiting for me in heaven. An angel, just like yours."

"Joe, stop being a fucking idiot and snap out of it!" Hell was breaking loose around them. "I need to get your jacket off."

"Don't Darien. I know they've punctured it. That artery you've talked about before?"

"Joe stop," Darien told him over and over again, yelling at him. "We have to reach it before the reds, remember?"

"Get there Darien. But not for the reds, or Eisenhower, or Roosevelt. For her," Joseph told him.

"For who?"

"Your Moonlight Maiden, of course." Joseph's eyes fluttered shut.

"Joe!" Darien yelled. "JOE!" he cried out. He flashed back when he pulled Joe out of the water, when Joe pretended to be Serena, and when he was playing soccer with him. "NO!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face for the first time during the war. "JOE!" The life and laughter was soon disappearing from his face. He checked his pulse and it was dying down.

"Joe!" Nathaniel yelled. Zane was still shooting away. Darien laid his head on his chest. His heart was stopping. Darien tried to clean and dress the wound, but he couldn't with all his gear still on. Darien took out his knife and slashed through the restraints. When he did that Joe's blood spurted out a little, showing his pulsing body was halting. Sure enough, a major artery had been punctured. Darien took his helmet and slammed it on the ground. The loud noises were retreating and the soldiers were looking to the fallen.

Darien took Joe's helmet and gun. The fighting had died down and a few more soldiers were gathering around Joe's body. Darien stuck his gun in the frozen ground with all off his might and hung his helmet upon it. He hung his head. Did it ever end?

Yalta. All Serena's hopes rested on this place she had never previously heard of. The ailing Roosevelt was headed there to talk with Churchill and Stalin. Maybe they would send some men home; she didn't know exactly what that conference signified.

She was at her home. Andrew and Lita were over. She had moved out of her parents' house. Her mother was constantly watching her and she couldn't take it anymore. The pity, it was the worse feeling she had ever been subjected to.

Andrew had just received news that a good friend of he and Darien's had died in a German raid. It was Valentine's Day. The days weren't as slow as they used to be. A state of war was a constant reality. Darien seemed to be sending more and more letters. Given, there wasn't one every couple of days, Serena expected one every other week. But she still cried, more than before. Things were coming back from the war. Things about camps where people were herded by the Nazis to die, major casualties, and family-friends who had experienced loss. The Allies had yet to encounter one of the camps mentioned, but the Soviets said enough.

"Joe," Andrew strangled out. He had been crying for the last hour. Serena couldn't fathom what could make hardened, battle worn men cry. Lita had her arm around him and was trying to comfort him. None of the girls had gone after Andrew relationship wise since he had gotten home. He clearly needed time. Serena wondered how much time Darien would need and would she be able to give it to him.

"Serena, could you get something to drink for Andrew?"

"Preferably strong," he replied.

"Sorry Drew, but I don't have any in the house. Only Darien had an occasional whisky." Ralph padded into the room and set his head down on Andrew's lap. Andrew padded his head. Serena brought Drew a glass of warm milk. He drank it in one gulp and continued staring at the table.

Is that what Darien would be reduced to?

Darien had never seen anything like it. It was April 12. March had blown in and out. All they did was walk. The march to Berlin was time consuming. The Soviets were readying to take Berlin. They had made the journey faster, but Eisenhower was still pushing them. He had just been informed that Roosevelt had died and Truman was president.

They were coming upon one of the rumored "concentration" camps. Darien entered the area, German inscriptions everywhere. German officials were gathered in the middle, hands up, allied guns holding them where they were. People were coming out of the buildings.

No, they weren't people, they were walking skeletons. Darien couldn't believe his eyes. Predominantly men, the crowd also held a few women and children. "Oh my God, help me," he heard Zane say to his side. He looked and Zane's eyes were rolling back into his head. Nathaniel reached out and steadied him, Zane regaining the stolid look in his face.

"Medic!" someone yelled, bringing a child out. It was an emaciated little girl, barely breathing. Darien intercepted the soldier and told him to place the child on something flat. Darien at first noticed several wounds inflicted on the child. He cleaned them up, telling Nathaniel to find him medical supplies were. Soldiers were running all over, bringing food from the Nazis store rooms.

Darien looked around and saw a young girl, scantily clad, with blue eyes and white hair. The white was caused from extreme malnutrition and poor health. She was walking towards him, arms held out. "Mein baby!" she was pointing at the child and then to the baby. "Sie sparen mien baby?"

"Ja," Darien replied. He was beginning to know enough German to understand what she said. The medical supplies were brought. The child was hooked up to a nutrition pack and the mother was fed some bread and milk to wean her on a more healthy diet. She just watched Darien. Someone eventually brought her over a blanket and she accepted it, wrapping it around her soldiers. The child was then covered with a blanket. Color began to come back to the child's face.

"Thank you," she said in English. "You, stay, here?" she asked tentatively. Darien nodded and turned back to the child. "Help?" He nodded again. "They say, the fraulines, Americans very beautiful," she told him. Darien looked up to her. Despite her emaciated state, she was shining. "You, very handsome."

"Thank you," he bowed his head. "I am going over here, another sick…" he trailed off. The women nodded and he walked off to look at more patients.

"Dare, Dare!" he heard Zane's voice call out. "Our squad and a couple others are to stay here and help the people. We don't have to walk anymore!" Darien nodded his head, still tending to the patient. "You need me to do anything?"

"Try to get as much food and supplies as you can. These people need urgent medical care and there are not enough medics to provide it. Since some are leaving, we need to take care of them while we can."

"Yes sir." Zane ran off into the crowd of people. Darien moved from patient to patient until he finally reached the mother and daughter again. The mother was look slightly less pale and the child's breathing had stabilized.

"Do you have a husband?" he asked.

"Eh…husband?"

"Father? Kinder's father?"

"Oh, he." She made a gun out of her hand and shot her head. Darien had a sharp intake of breath and went back to carrying for the child. "You, be my, husband?"

"Oh no!" Darien told her. "I'm married."

"Oh, you have ehefrau?"

"Ja," he replied. He rummaged around in his pockets and took out the picture of Serena.

"Very pretty. Do you have kinder?"

"No, not yet. Hopefully when I go home."

"You make great father." Darien smiled at her. "Your ehefrau, very happy."

It had happened. Hitler had committed suicide, Germany was on the verge of surrender. Serena prayed every night for Darien's safe return. They still had yet to subdue certain factions. But the war in Europe was over and everything would be back to normal soon. Maybe not exactly the way it was, but Darien would be home.

She checked the mail box every day, hoping for something, anything, to keep her going. She would cry just as much. Not because she was sad, but tears of stunned and frantic joy. It was so close. She could feel Darien's warmth beneath her finger tips. Then the single greatest thing happened in her life.

She got a letter.

_My dearest darling Serena,_

_I am due home June 15__th__. I have been working in one of those horrible concentration camps for the last couple of months. I have saved a lot of people but seen a lot of people die at the same time. It made me realize why I am over here. I have found out a lot of things about the Nazis. No, we shouldn't hate the Germans. I have met some very nice Germans, some that I was even shooting at before. The war has drained them as it has us._

_Here there's a women that keeps following me around. I saved her child from certain death. I wonder if that redeems me of the people I have killed. I don't know what my future life will hold for me. But I know in my present life I will be with you shortly._

_I stayed at the concentration camp for a little over a week before being withdrawn and having Jewish doctors take over. I've learned a lot. The language barrier is sometimes hard, but a few translate for me. It makes me want to learn another language. I feel so lacking not being able to understand them fully all the time._

_I can't wait to be home with you and it's less than a month away. Well, by the time this letter will reach you. I don't know when this letter will reach you, but be there. Two o'clock on the fifteenth, I will be looking for my maiden in white._

_Love, Darien_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry to keep those of you waiting. I have been really busy and wanted to wait a little before I put this up. I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter or not. Debating. There might be a pithy little epilogue. Let me know if I should._

_Keep up the reviews. Love it!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

The letter said everything Serena needed to hear. She looked at the calendar. It was May 25th. There was unconditional surrender of Germany to the Allies and her Darien was coming home. She immediately got up and began cleaning the house. It needed to be spotless for Darien. He hadn't been home in so long! Was he supposed to come home to a dusty house?

After her initial cleaning shock, she phoned her mother and then Amy. She would meet the girls tomorrow for lunch to inform them of Darien's coming. She was bouncing around the house, Ralph following her and mimicking her mood. Occasionally he would bark and she would inform him that Darien was coming home! He would just stick out his tongue and pant. If he only understood the feelings running through her veins once more. The numbness was leaving and Serena was coming back to life, like a bear that had been in hibernation.

Serena didn't get much done or a lot of sleep for the next week. Everyone said she was looking better than ever. She was beaming. She was also graduating from her two-year teaching school, only a week after Darien got home. She was planning a party for he and her later in the summer. But first, she would let Darien relax. She would let him enjoy life back at home before pushing him into anything.

Everyone said that idea was for the best.

She didn't know what Darien would be like, getting back to civilian life. Andrew said that for some people, it was a shock. He didn't think Darien would particularly suffer, but it was a possibility that he would appear weird for the first couple of weeks. Serena prayed every night that Darien was safe and that he would come home somewhat intact. She had seen Andrew cry. She wondered if Darien would. She would do her best to comfort him.

On the twenty-ninth, she stayed up all night reading the letters he had written her, committing them to memory. She needed to know as much as she could. She didn't know if he would want to talk, but if he did, she would know what he was referring to. In the morning she bathed and put on a white sundress. She stepped outside and felt the humidity of coming rain.

It didn't dampen her spirits.

She drove out to the harbor by herself. This was a moment between her and her long missed husband. Once at the harbor, she sat in the car until two and went to wait outside. It was drizzling slightly. She had brought a white umbrella to shield herself with. She had the letters in the car with her. They were on the passenger's side floor. She would occasionally look at them. The man that wrote those letters was coming home any minute now. There were no more months of waiting, no more lonely nights. Darien would actually be lying beside here, instead of just his picture, in their bed.

There were many people scattered around the docks. Children and their mothers, wives and their husbands waiting for their sons to arrive so they could shower them with love and adoration. Aunts, uncles, all braving the weather to see their loved ones exit the ship, strong and healthy and come back home.

Serena stood there for an hour and a half. No word of the boat. A few people went to sit in their cars, but the resolute ones ignored the growing downpour and stayed outside. Serena was one of them. She wasn't going to give up. She hadn't all the long year Darien had been gone.

She just realized that through the marriage, they have been apart more than together. Darien had written her a letter around their anniversary, but like the rest at that time, it had been short and inconclusive. She sighed and stuck a gloved white hand out. The water splattered the glove, revealing her peachy skin underneath.

And then there was a shout. Something about spotting a vessel. Serena's heart skipped a beat.

And then she saw the smokestacks, the front of the boat, and soon enough, it was pulling into the harbor. She strained to look for Darien but no soldiers were on decks. She glanced around, her umbrella getting in the way. They lowered the bridge onto the docks and soldiers and began to descend. They were all dressed in civilian uniform, hats on, running for their loved ones. Serena began to grow frantic. Where was her Darien? Was he really on this boat?

Darien saw her first. She was on her tiptoes in the middle of the crowd, dressed all in white. And then she turned, spying him amongst the throng of people. It was as if the sun shown for a brief glimpse in the rainy sky. She was like an angel descended to Earth to save him. He pushed his way through people, trying not to hurt them. She let go of her umbrella and it flew off the docks and into the bay.

Serena ran into Darien's awaiting arms and he lifted her into the air, kissing her with a hunger he never knew he could possess. She was perfect. Her lithe, little body clung to his for support. His bags were dropped at his sides and he never wanted to stop kissing her. Darien breathed in her perfume and personal smell. He ran his hands over her body, easily making him yearn to more intimately touch her. A body that wasn't scarred, dirtied, emaciated, or in immense pain. Someone that needed him for him and not his profession. Someone that wanted him forever, not forgetting him when they felt better.

Zane and Nathaniel looked on and smiled. There was the Moonlight Maiden, straddling their medic unabashedly. They were with their families. They frowned slightly, sad that Joseph couldn't enjoy this with them. The rain pouring on them, she seemed to shine like a bright white light. The one that was supposed to be at the end of a dark tunnel.

Darien backed away from their kiss, not because he wanted to, but because he had something to say.

"I love you, Serena, and I never want us to be apart ever again."

"I know, I love you too." Serena was openly crying, tears and rain streaming down her face. "Darien, you're here! It was so hard!"

"But it's over now, and we'll never have to do it again, I promise." They stayed there, holding each other for at least an hour, before Darien grabbed his bags, Serena clinging to his side, as he led them toward the car. "I can't wait to get home! Mind if I drive?"

"Not at all." Darien held her hand as they drove back to Langley.

"What's in that box?" he asked her. Serena looked down at the box that was at her feet.

"All my letters from Darien."

"You kept them all?"

"Why wouldn't I? I read them every night you were gone! Well, the nights that I couldn't fall asleep, which was most."

"Serena, you have no idea how horrible I feel."

"No," she interrupted him. "You were right. This was something you had to do. This was something we all had to do. Let's talk about it later, okay? Right now, I just want to enjoy this." Both were smiling like they had heard the funniest joke. It was beginning to hurt Serena's cheeks but she just couldn't stop.

When they reached their little townhouse, Darien got out, taking his bags from the trunk. Serena grabbed the box of letters, bringing them inside. Once inside, they were back in each other's arms, leaving their belongings in the front of the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," Serena said, putting a pensive look on her face. Darien then scooped her up and ran upstairs. Once upstairs he started kissing her with a fierce passion she never knew he had. Sure, Darien was affectionate, but this was something entirely new. Maybe she just found it particularly fascinating because they had been away so long. Darien ripped off his wet shirt, tearing the buttons. Serena knew she would have to sew them back on with her shoddy skills, but she didn't care.

Soon her dress followed his shirt and he was clutching her to him like she was going to disappear. He removed his pants and they tumbled onto the bed. She took off her bra and Darien ran his hands over her breasts, gently, despite his other rough touches. She slipped off her underwear and was lying naked on top of him. He too soon did the same and they were touching skin to skin and Serena had never felt anything so wonderful.

And naturally they made love. But it wasn't rough like Serena thought it was going to be. She thought that Darien realized she was here to stay. She wasn't going anywhere, and he relished in the feeling of having her. It was slow and tantalizing but both would not have it any other way. It was still early when they were finished, maybe a little past seven at the latest. But Darien was already asleep.

Serena stayed up watching him. His chest heaved in and out. How wonderful it must feel to sleep on a comfortable bed with a downed comforter. It was summer, but a nice cool breeze came in through the window, bringing in with it salty sea air.

Serena fell asleep shortly afterward watching her reposed husband. When she woke up, Darien was still naked, sitting at the edge of the bed, watching the sun rise. She got up, making the bed shift and he turned to her.

"The sun isn't this nice in Europe. I don't know why, but I have never enjoyed a sunrise more." He turned back to the window. "And I have seen a lot of sunrises."

"Darien," Serena said in a soft tone.

"You have no idea how nice it is to hear you say that." He continued on staring out the window. But not at the sunrise, he was seeing some place else. Some place she was never going to see. "I'm really tired," he told her. "If anybody comes to the door for me, tell them I will see them soon."

"Okay," Serena nodded. She got up out of the bed and put a fresh pair of underwear back on. She went to grab her nightgown off her chair and caught Darien looking at her.

"You've changed," he told her. "In a good way. You're, you're more grown up."

"You've changed too," she told him. "I don't exactly know how, but you have." She put her nightgown on and walked over to him. She ran her hand across his stomach, which had a scar. "When you're ready to talk about things like this, I'll be here," she told him. He nodded and looked out the window again. Serena got up and headed downstairs and began to cook breakfast.

He just slept. Serena would bring him up meals, put them on his night table, and then go to do what she had to. She was going to take time off of college, but all he did was sleep. She didn't mind, he needed it she supposed.

At night they would make love frequently. Sometimes more than once. And every night Darien would constantly look at her. She could feel his eyes on her as she tried to go to sleep. She didn't know what to think or what to say to him. He would talk to her and he would laugh, but he was still so reserved.

The girls would ask when they were going to see him. Every morning he would say the same thing. He didn't want to see anyone just yet. And she wouldn't push the subject.

It went on like this for two weeks. Serena would go over to her parents' house and they would ask about him, and she replied he was sleeping. Serena could tell her mother was worried. She thought her father a little more accepting of his behavior.

But on July 14th, he came downstairs with her and helped her cook breakfast. They took a walk outside and they would say hi to people they passed. Ralph would come along with them and sniff at everything around him.

Ralph and Darien loved each other. The one day Serena asked Ralph if she was chopped liver and he just went and hid behind Darien. Darien laughed heartily, the first good laugh she had heard from him.

The one night she felt him staring at her she couldn't take it. She turned around and looked at him. "Darien, why do you always look at me?"

"Serena, I just like looking at you."

"You act as if I am going to disappear. Darien, I am not going anywhere."

"I know that, but, I just-."

"Are you okay? I…I didn't want to push it, but if you have anything to tell me, I need you to tell me, okay?"

"I don't know Serena, you wouldn't understand."

"I am your wife, Darien, at least give me a chance."

"Serena, you don't know what it was like over there."

"I want to make it better Darien, can't you see, I have been trying so hard at giving you time. But are you ever going to tell me? It's been two and a half weeks and you haven't said one peep about it. You have scars all over your body-."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Darien please!"

"Serena, stop."

"Darien, I want to help you-."

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME SERENA!" he yelled. Serena was immediately quiet. Tears glistened in her eyes and one fell. Darien was breathing heavily. He instantly felt grief at yelling at her. He hadn't wanted to yell, but he didn't want to talk.

"Darien, how is it ever going to get better if you don't let me help you?"

"I don't need your help."

"Who is this Darien? Who is this talking?" she asked, sobbing. "You're a medic, you should know better! You should understand that everyone needs help." Darien looked out the window. "That's what you do, you stare all the time! You listen in on the radio about the war around the clock. And I know you want to stay connected, that's a big part of your life. Your letters were comforting and I know you're sheltering me. I don't have to know all the details, but who else are you going to talk to! Please don't keep it inside Darien." She was sobbing hard now and could barely make out words. "You have changed Darien! The Nazis took you and I want you back!" She got off the bed and walked out of the room down the stairs.

Darien could hear her sobbing. He had been trying hard but he knew Serena was trying harder at making their relationship work. She served him without asking. And now she was asking and he couldn't serve her. He could, but he was reluctant. He didn't want to tell Serena about the people at the concentration camp or the soldiers he couldn't save. She was too precious for that.

He eventually got up, putting on a pair of loose pants and headed downstairs. Serena was lying on the couch; Ralph had his head next to hers. When he saw Darien he walked back into the kitchen where he slept some of the time.

"When we entered Paris," Darien began. "There were little children on the street, tossing flowers at us as we marched by. Adults were shouting French things I couldn't understand. One soldier was loosely translating, but we marched on." Serena sat up and looked at him. "My friend Joseph, who died, was to the right of me. He said, 'Don't you wish that girl of yours was here to see the flowers rain?' I said yes, I would love for Serena to see flowers rain from the sky." Darien walked over and sat by her on the couch. "I am ready to tell you some things Serena, but not other things. It's not that I can't tell you, I don't want to tell you. And there's a reason for that. This war needs to be moved farther behind us before I admit certain things." Tears were in Darien's eyes as he began his next sentence. "I couldn't save all the people Serena. And I shot people intending to end their life."

"Darien-."

"There was this little kid, whose town had been hit by the Luftwaffe. Well, what was left of it after we destroyed the majority. He was on the road, just sitting there. I went over to him with a soldier that spoke partial French. He was from Canada. He asked him where his parents were and the little boy, holding a stuffed animal of some kind, pointed over to a charred building."

"His parents were lying, their bodies crisp from the fire. I ran over. The father had his leg severely burned but he was still breathing. He looked up, at the little boy, and grabbed his hand and said, 'Mon avenir, à vous.' It means, "my future, to you."

"In that moment I discovered that our afterlife may be with God, or it may not be. It may be in some hell, it may not be. But our soul belongs to the next generation. Our very being is preserved by the thoughts of the future."

"Some people, I know, will never have the future I will have." Serena watched as Darien cradled his head in his hands. His crying wasn't dramatic. It was silent. Tears ran down his hands. Serena put her head on his bare shoulder and rubbed his chest near his heart.

"Darien, you're going to give them a future. We all will. You'll go down as the greatest generation. The generation, that when called, served valiantly against everything that is evil." Darien looked up at her. She put her hands on his face and rubbed away the tears. "So please, can we make the future? Together? You don't have to tell me everything, but I would like to learn some things. But, at least, I want you to tell me enough so you can leave the past." He nodded and leaned forward, letting his head rest on her shoulder. She put her arms around him. They didn't fit around his shoulders.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too. Let's go to bed. We'll begin tomorrow." He nodded and got up, offering her his hand. She took it, latching her elbow through his and leaning against his shoulder. They walked up to the bed and climbed in, Darien clutching Serena to him.

Serena woke up to the smell of food. An awkward sensation, she usually woke up to a quiet desolate house. She put on her robe and wandered downstairs. Darien was there, still in his pajamas, flipping pancakes on the griddle and whistling. Instead of the war on the radio, there were tunes. "Darien?"

"Hello!" he said in a chipper tone. He walked over and planted a big kiss on her lips.

"No war?"

"Got the paper and already listened to the radio this morning. Now I am listening to the draft dodger."

"Frank Sinatra is not a draft dodger!"

"Touché," Darien said, poking her with the spatula. Serena squealed with delight and ran around the table. Darien chased her. Serena stopped abruptly and grabbed onto her stomach. A shade of green passed over her features. She ran to the garbage can and stood over it, sick sounds coming from her. "Serena!" Darien yelled, running over.

"Too much motion, I just got up."

"Serena?" Darien asked, a smirk passing over her face. Serena nearly fell. It was his smirk, the smirk that she had first hated then slowly fallen in love with.

"Darien?"

"I think we have to pay a trip to the doctor, my darling."

"I feel fine Darien. I just moved too fast. Besides, I have been fine for the past couple of weeks!"

"Serena, my friend, my wife." Darien lowered his head to her ear. "The mother of my child," he said, grabbing her lower stomach area. Serena's heart fluttered and she grabbed Darien's shoulders.

"You really think so?"

"I believe I know so. I am a doctor. And you have been having rampant sex with your husband," he pointed out.

"Darien!"

"Soldier comment. Sorry my lady!" Serena jumped up and he caught her. They began kissing and Darien put her down on the table. She smiled and moaned with delight.

"Darien."

"What?"

"The pancakes."

"Oh gosh," he said, looking to his cooking. "I haven't cooked in so long."

"But I made dinner for you every night!" Serena added, her legs dangling off of the table.

"So does that mean I have to make you dinner every night?"

"Well if we are having a baby…"

"I see," Darien nodded. "If we are having a baby, I am going to have to get a job. I am thinking about going back to school to become a better doctor."

"You don't have to Darien! You really don't! Besides, aren't you still in the army?"

"Reserve. I am going to be a father. They don't want to ship new fathers out to war."

"We should go check before we get our hopes up."

"To the hospital then." Darien flipped the pancakes off. They were brown on the bottom, but still tasted fine. Serena took a shower first while Darien finished reading the paper. He said war in the Pacific was going well. He then took a shower and they got dressed in nice clothes and headed out to the hospital.

"Where do you want to get a job?"

"I am going to look at the hospital right now, and then maybe go into private practice."

"What kind of doctor?"

"General practitioner."

"Darien?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really ready for this? Because of the conversation we had last night and all, I don't want to usher you into something! I really don't! And I can work for a little bit before the baby is born, if we're having a baby."

"I want to take care of you. Just like I promised. And there are going to be times when it is going to be too much. I know this. But I can't shut you out, you're right. Plus, I need to make the future. That's why I fought the war over there. So, I can be with you," he told her, turning to look at her. Serena smiled. She had on a sun hat and her long blond hair was down.

"If you want this."

"I want it all." They pulled in front of the hospital and got out. They went right up to the desk and asked to see some sort of pregnancy doctor, whether it be physician or midwife. The secretary nodded and put them on file.

"You want to have people over for dinner tonight?" Darien asked.

"Are you sure Darien? I mean, last night, I fell like-."

"Don't worry about it! Trust me, I thought a lot last night. I didn't get much sleep."

"Darien, that's not good!"

"It's okay; I slept a lot in the past two weeks. Now I want to spend all my time with you. So we should have everyone over. Andrew, your family, and the girls."

"Really?" Serena said, ecstatic. "I was planning on having a party for us! I graduated and you came home! But I haven't gotten anything ready! What am I going to bake?"

"We can pick up some hamburgers and hotdogs. Have a barbeque."

"That's a great idea!"

"Shields!" a name called out. The two stood up and were led inside an examining room.

"Hello," a woman asked, coming into the room. She was relatively young. "I am a midwife here and you are?"

"Darien and Serena Shields," Darien answered.

"Darien Shields you say? Aren't you the doctor that went off to war?" she asked, looking at him with admiration. "I…I worked with you! Before you went to Europe!" Darien's eyebrows rose. "And…and this must be your wife!" she said, with slightly less enthusiasm. This was doing nothing to Serena's nerves. If she was pregnant, she would blame this waves of feelings on that.

"Yes. We think we might be having a baby," Darien said with admiration, looking at Serena.

"Well, let's get you checked out. Would you mind leaving the room Dr. Shields? I think the head surgeon is expecting you, about a job?" Darien nodded and left the room. "You are one lucky lady, let me tell you," the midwife said to Serena.

"Thank you," Serena replied. She put her legs up on the examining table. It was a little weird talking about her husband to an admirer.

"I am going to need you to take off all of your clothes and put this on," the midwife said, turning around as Serena changed. "Right, back up on the table!" Serena climbed back up. "I am going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer them as honestly as possible. When was the last time your husband and yourself had intercourse?"

"Last night," Serena said, blushing.

"When he came home, when was the first time?"

"That night," Serena said, blushing profusely.

"And in between?"

"Every night," Serena whispered, turning the brightest red she had ever been. The midwife raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"And he came home…?"

"About four weeks ago? A little less? June thirtieth to be exact."

"Okay, well then it is very possible you are pregnant. When was your last ovulation?"

"About a month ago, right before he came home." The midwife nodded.

"Okay, let's just have a look inside." Serena opened her legs and the midwife scoped around, poking and prodding Serena.

"Well, I can say with ninety-nine percent certainty, if you don't have your period in the next week, you are going to have a baby in the next eight months or so, possibly more," the midwife told her. A look of pure joy came over Serena's face. "Get dressed and we will find Dr. Shields." The midwife left and Serena stripped out of the robe. She put her clothes at the speed of light and raced out the door.

She ran into the sitting room, and there was Darien, sitting talking to another doctor in a white lab coat. He looked to her and a broad smile was on his face. "Yes?" he asked her.

"We're going to have a baby!"


End file.
